


When I See You

by RikuNghts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I swear this is a happy story, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Most of the bad stuff happens before, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: When he was 16, Tsukishima and his brother were taken from their homes and brought to a breeding house. After years of suffering at the hands of alphas, he meets one that cares for him, but he never gets his name. Just as he hopes he'll see him again, he is freed and must adjust to life in society once again. After three years a chance encounter at a cafe brings him Kuroo, the alpha from the breeding house, and the two start to realize what they've been missing all these years.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 97
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm taking a risk with this story. I don't normally do angst, and this one has it though not as much as it might seem. I have a basic outline plotted out, but this will likely be slower to update. It came to me yesterday and I hate to get it written and posted. 
> 
> I hope you like it. My other work will continue and take priority over this one, but I wanted to explore a different world that didn't involve volleyball. Let's see how it goes!

The breeding house had been hell on earth, and even three years after being liberated, Tsukishima Kei still had nightmares every night. He’d started off in therapy, but it was a joke. Nothing would ever take away the nightmares he’d experienced at the hands of alphas who sometimes paid for the privilege of brutalizing his body. Therapists could talk and talk all they wanted, and try to empathize, but it was a farce. No one except the other omegas there could understand what he’d gone through, and a year after being freed, he stopped going to the state mandated group therapy. 

When the nightmares returned, as they did without fail, he would try to redirect them to the one light that had been in the darkness of his life. The one time he’d been at peace and found an alpha who, somehow, cared. Who was there as part of a breeding program as well and didn’t want to be where he was, but like Tsukishima, had no choice. 

Those nights--was it three or four? He couldn’t remember--had brought him the only solace he felt there. They were watched, as they always were. No names were given, but Tsukishima had imprinted on that alpha’s scent and memorized his looks even in the dim light of the room. 

Raven hair, long enough to be messy. Bright eyes. A reassuring grin. Sweet balsam fir clouds of scent mixing with his own ripe strawberries. 

Instead of taking what he wanted, the alpha had coaxed Tsukishima’s body and, for the first time in his life, made the heat pleasurable. He’d fallen into him countless times, accepting the kissing and clinging to the alpha as if, when it was over, he’d be able to keep him there. Maybe if he was good enough, if they were good enough together, they overseers would let them stay. Maybe if this heat produced a child, they’d see Tsukishima just needed someone kind like this alpha, and they’d pair them together. It happened sometimes. Or so he’d heard. 

During the heat, the alpha whispered sweet nothings in his ear, apologies and then gentle praises, followed by gentle kisses to his neck and throat and scent gland. Not once did he bite down into his skin. Rough hands smoothed over his body and played him like an instrument. 

And then, as soon as it had started, it was over, and the alpha was dragged from his cell-like room. He got one last look at him before the guards shut the door, and that was the face he’d memorized. That hair standing up straight on one side, his lips turned up in a smile but his eyes, his bright eyes, filled with sorrow and regret. 

A week later Tsukishima woke up to stomach cramps and knew this heat had been successful. The overseers would be thrilled. But he was torn. He didn’t want a child. Never had, and had known as soon as he presented that it was off the cards for him. But then he and his brother had been taken from their parents and placed in a breeding program and suddenly his life was no longer his to control. 

Of all the children to have an alpha with, that was the one he wouldn’t have minded. And here he was, pregnant. Would the child look like him or the alpha? Would the alpha be told? Would they see each other again? He didn’t know. 

Nine months later he’d given birth. He didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl, they didn’t tell him. He’d just barely caught sight of black hair before the baby was taken away. For something he’d never wanted, he cried out in pain as the child was removed from the room. 

A month later, the breeding house was found and they were liberated. Suddenly he was in a different program, one for resettlement, as all around the country thousands of omegas and alphas were freed from lives of horror and thrust back into a world they no longer understood. Some, like his group-mate Hinata, had only been in the program for a month, and they were able to easily acclimate to life on the outside. Tsukishima had a harder time. He’d been in the program since he was sixteen, and he’d been there for four miserable years. 

For a year after they’d been freed he lived in a dormitory with others from his program. He was able to finish the education he’d missed and despite the long gap, pushed himself to complete his education. A year later, the government granted him a little more freedom and placed him in an apartment with another omega who had also made great strides. When he asked about his brother and why he couldn’t be reunited with him, they’d said Akiteru wasn’t ready. 

He lived with Nishinoya for six months, but their personalities clashed. While Tsukishima was quiet, Nishinoya was loud and energetic. He found an alpha and drew up a mating contract. The government moved Tsukishima out and, much to his displeasure, into another apartment with an omega named Sugawara. This one was quieter, though, and gentle. He gave Tsukishima space and warned him if he was having friends over. Just a few months into their living arrangement, he realized an alpha was stopping by more and more frequently. 

It was clear to him that the pair were in love, but Sugawara and promised Tsukishima he could stay as long as he needed to. 

Six months after being there, he petitioned the government to live on his own. He found a job at a cafe, enrolled part-time at a university, and the government agreed to subsidize his housing due to the progress he had made re-integrating. 

He’d been on his own for a year now and he liked the solitude. He’d reconnected-finally-with his brother who lived in another city and was getting back on his feet. He’d even visited his parents twice, but the meetings were painful and he found they had nothing to talk about. They didn’t want to know about his time in breeding house, and he didn’t want to tell them. There was nothing really to talk about anymore. And so he cut off contact. 

The only friend he truly had was Yamaguchi. They’d reconnected during his second visit home, and since then, they’d rekindled the friendship they formed in childhood, and he’d even moved to the same city after taking a new job.

Yamaguchi never asked about the breeding house. He didn’t waste time trying to recall every memory from childhood, either. Instead, it was like they fit back into the same place and kept going. It was...comforting. He knew Yamaguchi would listen if he ever needed to talk, but he kept conversations to the present and near future. 

“There’s a new movie out that looks pretty good. Something about superheroes. Did you want to go see it tomorrow?” 

“I have to work.” 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki. I forgot. Did you want to see it after you get off?” 

“I’ll be too tired.” 

“What about this weekend?” 

“I’m not really into superhero movies.” 

“Okay. Maybe we can see something else. Or did you just want to hang out here?” 

“Here is fine. We can...order food or something.” 

“That sounds great! Maybe we can just find a movie and watch it here.” 

Always eager to please, just as he had been before. Tsukishima smiled as he put the dishes away from their dinner. 

“You don’t have work tomorrow?” 

“Nope. Scheduling conflicts for one of my coworkers, so I traded with her as a favor.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “As if you’ll ever call in the favor.” 

“Probably not,” he chuckled, “but it’s fine. I don’t mind trading once in a while.” 

The two of them watched the news and then Yamaguchi headed off for his own apartment just down the street. 

Tsukishima got ready for bed that evening and drank a cup of peppermint tea. It wasn’t something he’d normally drink, but Sugawara had given it to him as a gift, claiming it would help him relax and sleep. He’d gotten into the habit of drinking it now, and though it certainly didn’t help with the nightmares, something about it, maybe just the soothing habit, did help relax him enough to sleep. 

***

It wasn’t a busy shift per say at the cafe, but Tsukishima had had a rough night with little sleep and he struggled to keep up with the orders. He was good at making all of the different coffees and teas, and the routine of the job was comforting if not terribly exciting. At one point the owner Ennoshita took over the register and sent him to the back to take a break. 

After having his own cup of tea he rejoined him behind the counter. 

“Can you bring this latte to table five in the corner? I got a little behind and the customer didn’t mind waiting. Tell him we appreciate his patience.” 

Tsukishima took the cup and saucer and walked it over to the table without looking. 

“Here’s your latte. We apologize for-” The scent of sweet balsam fir wafted up from the table and he froze. The customer turned and black hair stood up in all directions as bright eyes blinked in surprise. 

“It’s you,” the alpha whispered just as the cup and saucer slipped from his hands and crashed onto the floor. 

“Tsukishima!” Ennoshita yelled from the counter. It spurred him to action as he dropped to his knees to clean up the mess. 

“I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d wondered what had happened to the alpha so many times, and here, of all places, he was. 

The man shifted and dropped down onto the ground next to him. A gentle hand reached out and grasped his wrist. “Let me help. Tsukishima, was it? Don’t hurt yourself.” 

It was then he realized his hands were shaking. He looked up at the alpha whose eyes were still wide, with a wondering smile on his face. “I’ve wanted to know your name for so long.” 

“Three years, ten months.” 

He chuckled and helped scoop up the pieces as Tsukishima took the towel from his apron pocket and soaked up the hot liquid. “Tsukishima Kei.” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

A name. He finally had a name. He closed his eyes and let the name and soothing voice wash over him. 

Ennoshita had finished the line of customers and came running over. “I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll get you a fresh drink right away. Tsukishima, are you all right?” 

“It was my fault,” Kuroo said. “I startled him.” They’d yet to take their eyes from each other but Tsukishima broke the gaze to look up his boss. 

“I’m sorry. It slipped.” 

“Accidents happen. Did you burn yourself?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Okay, can you go make another latte for him?” 

“If it’s okay,” Kuroo interrupted, “can I have just another minute with him? We haven’t seen each other in awhile.” 

Ennoshita frowned but then nodded curtly. “Just a minute.” 

After he had left, the two stood and Kuroo stared at Tsukishima. They both were at a loss for words, and it was a relief for Tsukishima that the alpha was just as flustered as him. He finally grinned and scratched the back of his head. “Wow, I uh...I had hoped to see you someday, and I had this grand speech planned out on what I would say and how it would go, but...I guess I forgot everything.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “Things don’t always go the way we plan.” 

“No...they don’t. I...how have you been?” 

“I’ve...been okay.” 

“Good, that’s really good to hear. I just moved to the area last week. Something drew me to this spot and I’m so glad I came in. I just...god, you still smell so good.” 

Tsukishima flushed and scowled, though he wanted to say the same thing. “Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo said. “Look, I should take my drink to go; I don’t want to disrupt your day, but could I come back and see you again?” 

“It’s a business. You can go wherever you like.” 

“Well, yeah, but I wouldn’t come back if it upset you too much.”

He’d do that just to make him comfortable? Tsukishima glanced up at earnest eyes and bit his lip. “I...wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” he admitted. He wasn’t going to tell him how much he’d wanted this meeting either, how he’d hoped he’d see him again. Maybe someday, but definitely not today. 

“Great. That’s great! Then I’ve found my new favorite cafe,” Kuroo grinned. He walked with Tsukishima over to the counter and asked if he could have his latte to go. 

Once it was made they faced each other hesitantly. “So...see you soon?” 

“Sure.” 

And with that he was gone. But Tsukishima knew, this time, without a doubt, he’d be back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is ecstatic at finally finding the omega from the breeding house. When he tells Bokuto and Akaashi, his joy fades as he worries they'll have nothing to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thank you for your comments and kudos. I thrive off of them. I had intended to go slower with this story, but for the first time in YEARS I outlined a complete story and I can't get this out of my head. I am still working on The Unwilling Omega next chapter and will get that posted soon. Until then, here is the next chapter. This story will be told with alternating views from Tsukki and Kuroo, something I don't usually do, but it felt necessary for this story. There will be 27 chapters total, and yes, it's all planned out. Please enjoy! Comments are much appreciated!

“Bro!” Kuroo shouted as he burst into his apartment, nearly falling in the genkan as he toed off his shoes and tripped over another pair. “You’re never going to believe this!” 

A head popped over the back of his couch and stared at him with wide eyes. “What is it?” 

“I found him.” 

“Found who?” 

“The omega!”

“What omega?”

“You idiot,  _ the  _ omega. Mine. The one from the breeding house!” When Bokuto blinked owlishly at him, he threw a slipper at his head. “Come on, I’ve told you about him a thousand times!” 

“Oh! I remember! The one that smelled like strawberries.” 

“Yes! I found him. It was a complete accident and I almost didn’t go to the cafe, but I wanted something to drink, and then there was a line and the owner was overwhelmed, so I said no worries and took a seat. And then  _ he  _ brought it over.” Kuroo sank into a chair and stared at the ceiling. “He’s beautiful, Bo.”

“Did you even get his name?”

“Tsukishima Kei. He works at the cafe. I asked if I could come back to see him and he said yes.” 

“That’s great, man. I’m really happy for you.” 

“I’ve wanted this to happen for so long, you know? And I had it all planned out; what I’d say, what I’d do, and I just forgot it all.”

Bokuto snickered. “So what are you going to do next?”

Kuroo froze. “I...I don’t know. I…hadn’t thought past being able to see him again. What are we going to talk about? I can’t bring up  _ that  _ place. Oh god. What do I do?” 

“Relax, man. You’ve got this. Just be yourself. You said you had a connection with him. So don’t overthink it.”

“That was a long time ago. Three years ten months.”

“Wow, you kept track that well? I had no idea.” 

“No, I didn’t.  _ He  _ did. That’s how long he told me it’s been.” 

Bokuto stared for a moment and then burst out into an obnoxious laugh. “Seriously? And you’re worried about talking to him? He’s been thinking about you too, for sure. No one remembers that off the top of their head.” 

Kuroo grinned. “I guess you’re right. But four years is a long time. Maybe it was for some other reason he remembered, you know? But what do we even talk about?” 

“What does who talk about?” A soft voice called from the door. They’d been so loud they hadn’t noticed Akaashi had let himself into the apartment. 

“Akaaaashi!” Bokuto called out, jumping over the back of the couch. “Kuroo has amazing news. Tell him!” he said, sweeping his omega into his arms and kissing him soundly. 

“Bokuto, please. What is it, Kuroo?” 

So he retold the story. When he was finished they were all sitting down with cups of tea that Akaashi had made as he listened. 

“I don’t know what to talk about with him. I’m afraid I’ll ruin anything before I even start.” 

“Well definitely don’t talk about the breeding house. Unless he brings it up. If he does, then it’s okay to discuss. But until then, that is off limits.” 

“I know  _ that.  _ I wouldn’t want to talk about it either. It’s just...it’s the only connection we have.” 

“Ask how he’s doing now. You know he works at the cafe. So ask him what he likes to do in his spare time. Is he at the university? Just...act like it’s a first date.” 

Kuroo frowned. “I’ve never been on a first date, so I don’t know how it’s supposed to go.” 

“I could give you advice.” Bokuto perked up. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You do not want his advice. Just...take things slow. If he doesn’t offer much conversationally, I don’t see it as a problem to talk a little about yourself to prompt him. Like if he doesn’t offer a favorite movie, tell him what you liked and then ask him his opinion of it.” 

“That’s a good idea. You’re the best, Akaashi.” 

“Isn’t he, though?” Bokuto beamed with pride. “I got the smartest omega ever.”

“Where are you meeting him?”

“At the cafe. So...he’ll probably be working and only able to talk on breaks.” 

“That’s good, actually. It will give him time to get accustomed to you, and it’s in a safer space for him with people around that he knows. It also gives you a time limit, so that you don’t take things too fast. And it’s a conversation point. Ask how he likes the job, what his favorite part is, if he wants to do something else in the future. Things like that.” Akaashi sipped his tea and then put it down. “I’ve worked with several omegas that came from breeding houses. The key is giving them the control so they feel safe.” 

“I’d never hurt him.” 

“We know you wouldn’t. But he doesn’t know that.” 

“I didn’t hurt him in the house.”

“Well, not intentionally if you did. Just the act of being forced to heat share with someone you don’t know is a violence in its own, even if he did accept you in the end.” Kuroo felt a stab in his chest at that revelation. “But you were in the same situation, too. I get it. I do. But I’m looking at this from his perspective. He doesn’t know your motivation for wanting to spend more time together. So...just take it slow and give him the control.”

“I’d do anything.” 

“Bro, you’re crazy. Like, I’m happy for you. But what is it about this guy that has you this way? You were only with him for, what, four days? And it was  _ four years ago _ .”

Kuroo sighed and warmed his hands on the cup, thinking back to those days in the alpha house. He’d shared some of it with Bokuto, but not all of the details. It was hard to think back to those days of being locked in his cell, waiting for his rut or some omega in heat so that he could be used as a stud to make some twisted bastards money. He’d been grateful he hadn’t been there for very long, but it was enough. He’d seen how the other alphas had eventually gone feral. How the ones deemed superior were used again and again to heat share with omegas and how the constant triggering of their ruts had turned their minds. He’d heard whispers after being freed that some of them would never recover and would be dependent upon the government for the rest of their lives. He shuddered to think of that. 

He’d been with a few omegas in his time there, and he tried his best to be gentle with each one. But Tsukishima had been different. He remembered hearing the guards talking as if he wasn’t there. Tsukishima was an omega but had not been able to carry a pup. He didn’t know if that meant he’d somehow never gotten pregnant or he couldn’t carry one to term. He didn’t want to think about it. The guards had laughed at that, calling him defective and useless, and they wondered why the overseers even kept him in the program. But when Kuroo saw him, he knew why. 

“Tsukishima was different,” was all he said to Akaashi and Bokuto as he fell back into his own thoughts. Tall, very tall for an omega, and slim, but with a quiet strength in him. He glared at the guards with defiance when Kuroo was first brought in, despite the heat swirling around him, and that spark of anger showed him just how strong he was. The other omegas were quiet and meek, as if they’d accepted their fates. He hated it. He pitied them. But Tsukishima was not one to be pitied. 

There was no reason for him to believe their heat share had brought a child. Tsukishima had clearly been there for years without carrying a single one. But he thought about him after being returned to the alpha house, and he wondered how he was faring. When the house was raided and they were taken into custody by the government, he wondered if the heat house had been as well. He tried to ask one of the agents on his case, but the man told him he couldn’t share any details of any other investigations. 

He hoped Tsukishima had gotten out, too. Pure luck, or was it fate, brought them to the same city, and luck, or fate, had made Kuroo step inside that cafe. 

“Just different?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi put his hand on his leg to quiet him. 

“We’re glad you found him again. If you had a connection all those years ago, and he’s counted the days since you met, then that’s a good sign. Omegas in those programs suffer a lot of trauma. If he’s held on to you, then the memory of your and your time together may have gotten him through some dark moments, both in and out of their.” 

“That...I don’t like the thought of him suffering.” 

“It’s a fact of it. I have yet to meet an omega that didn’t when they were in those places, and I’ve met a lot in my line of work.” 

“I appreciate your insight, Akaashi. I do. I’m just anxious.” 

“As I’m sure he is, too. This is a big moment for both of you. Just take things as they come. If it was meant to be, if you’re fated, then you’re fated.” 

Boktuo sighed. “Fated mates. How romantic.”

“Oh please, don’t tell me you believe in that, bro.” 

“I didn’t until I met Akaashi. He rejected me so many times and then he said yes. It  _ had _ to be fate.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes fondly. “Fate had nothing to do with us. You’re remembering things incorrectly.” 

“Let me be a romantic.” 

Kuroo laughed quietly. Did he believe in fate? Before seeing Tsukishima at the cafe he would have said no. But now? Well, time would tell, but he leaned more towards fate than not. Why else would the universe bring them back together if not that they were meant to be? 

The three of them ate dinner together and the Bokuto and Akaashi left to go back to their own apartment. He was glad he had given his friends copies of his key. It was easier to just have them come over to visit, and he didn’t mind them there when he wasn’t. Their scents made his apartment feel less lonely. Bokuto’s alpha scent might grate on others’ nerves, but he enjoyed the outpouring of lime. It was so uncharacteristically alpha that it took most by surprise, but the tangy scent matched Bokuto’s personality. And he and Akaashi complimented each other. The fresh bergamot of the omega was relaxing and smelled like tea. It was easy to see how he was so good at his job. Just offering waves of that scent would put even his most frightened clients at ease. 

  
With the dinner dishes cleared and the lingering scents left in his apartment. Kuroo bathed and then went to bed. But he stayed awake for a long time, unable to sleep, as he thought about seeing Tsukishima the next day. He hoped the time would come when he’d be able to call him  _ his _ omega, but even now, in private, he was afraid doing so would twist his luck--fate--and change their courses. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo visits Tsukishima at the cafe several times before asking him on a date, and Tsukishima has a day with uncomfortable memories of his past and what might have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Okay so I lied about the updates for this story. For the first time in a long time a story is coming to me and I'm just going to go with it. Updates might slow down, but I'm really liking this world. 
> 
> A few notes regarding world building. Scents are chosen for each of the characters based on their personalities and the feelings I want them to exude. Tsukishima is the exception. He smells like strawberries because it's cliche and I don't care. Kuroo smells like balsam fir because it's a. my favorite scent and b. it has a soothing effect and is centering and refreshing. Bokuto smells like lime because it's friendly and energizing, and Akaashi smells like bergamot (think Earl Grey Tea) because it helps anxiety and stress and it will be very helpful for his job. As I introduce new people and scents, I'll include them in end notes for the chapters. 
> 
> Thanks again for your comments! They mean the world to me!

Yamaguchi was waiting at his apartment after work with the food he’d said he would order and was setting it out as Tsukishima switched his shoes for his house slippers. 

“How was work?” he asked as he set down two glasses of green tea. 

“It was…” Tsukishima trailed off, the lingering scent of balsam fir still clinging to him. Or maybe it was his imagination. 

“Tsukki?” 

“I saw him. The alpha from the breeding house. He was at the cafe.” 

Yamaguchi froze. “Are...you okay?” 

“His name is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Tsukishima continued. “He still looks the same. Smells the same. Just like I remembered. 

“Should I call someone? An agent or something? Did he hurt you?” 

That seemed to snap him out of his reverie and he shook his head. “I’m fine. It was just a shock seeing him. I’ve always wondered what happened. And then he was there.” 

“Is...that going to be a problem? Him knowing where you are?” 

“No. He was kind. He offered to leave and did, and he asked if he could come back. I told him yes. I want him to come back. I want to...to talk to him.” 

“If you’re sure,” Yamaguchi said gently, urging him to take a seat at the small table. “Is he coming tomorrow? Should I call in that favor and be there at work for you?” 

“No, no. I’ll be okay. Ennoshita is there, and it’s a public place. I didn’t feel anything negative from him.” 

He thanked Yamaguchi for the meal and the two of them sat and ate in silence. 

“You’ll call me if you need me though, right?” Yamaguchi finally asked, sipping his tea. “I can be there in a heartbeat.”

Tsukishima smirked. “I doubt you’re that fast.” 

“You’d be surprised.” 

“I’ll call if I need you, but it’ll be fine.” 

That night, after they’d watched a movie and Yamaguchi had left, he lie awake in bed, unable to sleep. But it wasn’t because of the nightmares this time. It was because of bright eyes, dark hair, and the smell of balsam. He wanted to bury into that scent and was even regretting bathing because it removed even the trace amounts he imagined were left. 

Nightmares eventually claimed him, but the alpha,  _ Kuroo, _ came to his rescue this time and he slept easier than he had in as long as he could remember. 

***

“I cut off the alpha,” Ennoshita said as soon as Tsukishima walked in from the back. 

“What?”

“The alpha from yesterday. He’s been here two hours already and had three cups of coffee. He’s limited to decaf tea for the rest of his time here.”

“Never thought you’d cut off a customer. Turning away money. And we’ve had worse addicts.”

“Yeah, well, consider it a favor. He’s already vibrating out of his skin. Said he didn’t know your hours and I wasn’t going to tell him. That’s your business. If you want him here, make sure you tell him the hours you work.”

Tsukishima hesitated. Ennoshita was firm but kind. He’d given Tsukishima the job despite his missing background, and when Tsukishima had given him a little about his past, he’d cut him off and told him he never had to talk about it unless he truly wanted to. 

“He’s…from before. I haven’t seen him since...then.”

“If you want him gone, say the word.”

“And if I want him to stay?” 

“As long as you’re doing your work, it’s fine. We have slow moments.”

“It won’t cause you trouble?”

“I’d rather he be here and you safe than any alternative. This way I can keep an eye on him.” 

Tsukishima flushed and scowled. He didn’t need protection. But…it was nice to know his boss cared. 

“Why don’t you go say hi and put him out of his misery.” 

Tsukishima did just that, bringing a glass of water with him. Since there was only one other person at the counter, he slid it in front of Kuroo as he took a seat. 

“My boss says you’re cut off from coffee.”

Kuroo beamed at him. “Tsukishima. Hi.”

“Hello.” 

“I might have had a few cups...I got here early and I didn’t know what time you started work.” 

“So you’ve just been sitting here this whole time?” 

“I have a book on my phone.” 

It was endearing, really. “Don’t you work?” 

“Yes, but I have today off. I work tomorrow until 4:30.”

“My shift starts at seven tomorrow.” 

“If you’re not sick of me, could I stop by before work?”

“I won’t have much time to talk. Morning is our busiest hours.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “I’d just like to see you.”

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, needing to know. He tried to scent him for any ill-intent, but there was none. And his demeanor was nervous but not as if he was planning anything. 

“I...just would. I’d rather not talk about things...past.” 

“Ok.” Fair enough. 

“How do you like working here?”

It wasn’t a question he expected and he glanced at Ennoshita to find the counter empty. 

“It’s all right. Not hard work.”

“Do you always want to work here or is there something else you’d rather do?” 

“I’m going to school to get a degree in arts management. I’d...like to work in a museum.” 

“Oh?” Kuroo sat up. “Why a museum?” 

“It’s quiet. And I like history and art.”

“That’s really cool. So do you want to like, put together displays and stuff? I haven’t been to a museum in...well, since before.” 

“It would be kind of like that, I guess. I’m sure a lot of work will be getting funding.” He shrugged. “What about you?” 

“Ah, I work in an office. It’s nothing interesting, but it pays my bills. The hours are okay and I don’t get asked out drinking because...they don’t. It gives me time to spend with my friends.” 

Tsukishima saw a customer walk in and he excused himself to take care of them before Ennoshita got angry. 

As he made their coffee and the line grew, he kept an eye on Kuroo in the corner. He was patient and had pulled his phone back out and seemed to be reading. Fifteen minutes later the sudden rush was over and he rejoined him at the table. 

“You like reading?” Tsukishima asked as he sat down. 

“It passes the time.” 

“What are you reading now?” 

Kurdo chuckled. “You’ll laugh, but I’m reading a science journal.” 

“A science...journal?”

“Yeah. I’ve always liked science, and I like keeping up on the cutting edge of what’s happening in the medical world. Well, not just medical. This one happens to be about genetics, but I’ll read any type of scientific inquiry. What about you? What do you like to read?” 

“Not science journals.” Kuroo laughed, but the sound wasn’t unkind. “Right now I don’t have time to read anything other than school work. Haven’t had time in awhile. Since...you know.” 

“Right.” 

Despite neither of them wanting to talk about the past, it seemed like it kept coming up. It was inescapable for them, but Tsukishima didn’t want to dredge anything up. At least not until they were both ready. And he definitely wasn’t right now. 

“Do you like movies?” Kuroo asked. 

“That’s a random question.” 

“Just trying to make conversation. Get to know you. I like some movies. Usually action movies, or some superhero movies if I’m watching with my friend Bokuto. He likes explosions.” 

“You’d get along with my friend Yamaguchi, then.” 

“Not a fan of action or superheroes?” 

“I prefer movies that make you think, when I watch them.” 

“That’s good to know. You’re thoughtful.” 

Tsukishima shrugged. The door opened and a group or rowdy teenagers came in. Ennoshita glanced at him and he sighed and nodded. “I better get back to work.” 

“I should head out. I’ve been sitting here so long my legs are going to be numb,” Kuroo chuckled. “Thanks for letting me come by.” 

“Like I said, it’s a shop. You’re free to come as you please.” 

“I know, but, as good as the coffee is, I’m here to see you. If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kuroo said as he stood and stretched. “Thanks for the conversation.” 

Tsukishima cleared his table and watched him leave as he took his place back behind the counter. The rush kept him busy, but not so busy that he couldn’t think of Kuroo’s smile and that disastrous head of hair that was somehow endearing. How did he sleep to get it like that? Had he not heard of products, or did it just defy the laws of physics? 

The next day he took his place behind the counter promptly at seven and began filling the morning orders with Ennoshita and Tanaka, another employee, who only worked the morning shift. He was loud and energetic and the perfect person to work so early in the morning. Tsukishima didn’t know how he did it. 

“Tsukishima! Glad you’re here. It’s crazy this morning!” 

“You say that every morning, Tanaka-san.” 

“But it’s true!” 

Tsukishima sighed and started filling orders. The door opened again and Kuroo walked in. He smiled and waved when he saw Tsukishima. Tanaka saw it. 

“Whoa. Who's the alpha?” 

“Just someone I know.” 

“Uh-huh. Right. How come he’s never come in before? And looking at you like that?” 

“Tanaka, enough.” 

“Sorry, Ennoshita-san.” But Tanaka was anything but sorry, and Tsukishima could tell by the grin on his face. He flushed. 

Tanaka was the one to take his order, and Tsukishima moved down the line to make it. Kuroo moved as well and grinned. “I guess it is pretty busy in the morning. I usually just get a coffee from a vending machine.” 

“I used to before I started working here.” 

“I prefer the coffee here.” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “The coffee or the people?” 

Kuroo flushed. “You got me. Both. But mostly the people.” 

Tsukishima finished making his drink and then handed it over. “I don’t work tomorrow. I have class.” 

“What about the day after?” 

“I’m noon until five.” 

“I’ll see you around the end of your shift, then. I get out of work at 4:30. If it’s still all right.” 

“You don’t have to keep asking. If I wanted you to stay away I’d tell you.” 

“Tsukishima is pretty blunt,” Tanaka said in passing and Tsukishima shot him a glare. 

“Good to know,” Kuroo said with a small laugh. 

He took his drink and left with a wave over his shoulder. 

On his way back, Tanaka couldn’t help making a remark. “After all this time our prickly Tsukki has an alpha sniffing around. I’m so proud.”

“Shut it, Tanaka.” Ennoshita three a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. 

***

Tsukishima wanted to say he was focused on his classes the next day, but the truth was he wasn’t. He kept thinking about Kuroo, and now those thoughts involved a certain black-haired baby and the truth he was withholding from the alpha. 

He thought about the child sometimes, but whenever he did, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind as quickly as he could. He’d asked, once, about the children born into the breeding program and what happened to them when he was living in the dorms, but the agent assigned to his case had brushed him off. 

“Not my division. Let’s focus on getting you settled.”

With that, he stopped. He could have pushed, but he didn’t. He would have made a terrible father anyway, he reasoned, and without a mate it would have been impossible for him, especially with how much work he had to do to catch up and keep up. 

He couldn’t help but glare, though, at the omegas that had been rescued while still pregnant and the ones who had given birth and toted their pups around with them. They were just annoying, he decided. Constantly cooing over messy little creatures. And his wouldn’t even know him. It would be scared and scream and run back to whoever had taken it. 

No. He was better off. 

Too much thinking about the pup put him in a sour mood and he was relieved for the end of his classes. The next day, however, wasn’t any better. He was surly with customers and Ennoshita got on his case. 

“I don’t know what happened to you yesterday, or this morning, but you gotta knock it off, or I’ll send you home.” 

“Sorry,” he said shortly and got back to work. 

When Kuroo came in fifteen minutes before closing, he’d thought the sight of the alpha might put him at ease, but it didn’t. Instead he felt physically sick at the knowledge he kept. 

“Are you all right?” Kuroo asked after he ordered his drink and stepped aside as Tsukishima made it. 

“It’s...been a rough two days,” he admitted, but ignored the questions that came next. He presented Kuroo with his drink and stared at him. 

Kuroo didn’t make a move to leave, and without another customer in the cafe the awkward silence continued. 

The alpha finally took a deep breath. “Okay. I know this is a risk, and I know I just showed up out of the blue, but...would you like to go on a date?” 

That threw Tsukishima completely off and he grabbed into the counter to keep himself from falling over. “W-what?”

“Tsukishima-san, I’m asking you on a date.” 

“I…”

“I know it’s sudden. I should have waited, I know. I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” 

“N-no, it’s not that. I just…” Tsukishima straightened his spine and nodded before really thinking about what he was doing. Before doubt could settle in. “Yes. I’ll go on a date with you.” 

“You will?” Kuroo looked at him, eyes wide, as if surprised at the response, as if he’d been expecting to be rejected. Tsukishima wondered how many times he’d been rejected for him to have thought that. 

“Yes. My next day off is Saturday.” 

“Saturday? Great! That’s great. In two days. I can think of something to do. Unless you wanted to?” 

“I’ll...leave that to you.” He didn’t have experience planning for dates and he didn’t want that responsibility on him. 

“Great. I’ll come up with something fun for both of us. No movies, I promise,” he added with a grin. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile. “Um, so I’ll just head out now. I don’t want to both your work or anything. So...I’ll see you Saturday?” 

“Don’t you want my number?” 

Kuroo’s eyes went wide. “Oh! Yes, I forgot.” He grimaced and reached into his wallet to pull out his business car. He grabbed a pen and wrote a new number on the back. “Here. This is my cell phone. Do you want to meet here and then we can take it from there?” 

“Sure. Don’t you want mine?” 

“I do, but why don’t we wait until after the date. That way if you decide you hate me and never want to see me again, you don’t have to worry about me having your number.” 

“You know where I work. You could easily just...follow me home.” 

Kuroo frowned. “Has someone done that to you before?” 

“No, but it’s still a possibility.” 

“I don’t like the thought of someone harassing you like that. As much as I’d really your number, I’d rather we wait. For you.” 

Tsukishima shrugged, but on the inside he felt light. This strange feeling bubbled up inside him, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Foreign, yes, but definitely not bad. He smiled then. “Okay.” 

Kuroo left after that and Ennoshita gawked at him. “You have a date.” 

“I do.” 

He recovered and smiled. “Good for you. It’s about time.” 

He ended his shift and made his way home. As usual, Yamaguchi was waiting for him. Instead of buying food this time, however, he’d made some quick noodles. “Hey, Tsukki. How was work?”

“I have a date Saturday.” 

Yamaguchi did a double take. “Wait what?” 

“The alpha. Kuroo. He asked me on a date for Saturday.” He slipped off his shoes stepped into the apartment. “I said yes.” 

“That’s...great?” 

“Is that a question?” 

“I just want to make sure it’s what you want.” 

Tsukishima scowled. “I wouldn’t have said yes if it wasn’t.” 

“But…?” 

“But I’m nervous,” he admitted. Yamaguchi knew him too well. 

“Well, yeah! It’s a first date! Of course you’re going to be nervous. That’s completely expected, and completely normal. When I went on my first date with Yachi I almost threw up before I left my apartment. After we’d been together awhile she admitted she’d almost done the same.” 

“Yeah but you two are…” Tsukishima wave a hand. 

“We’re what?” 

“ _ You. _ ”

Yamaguchi laughed. “I know what you mean. But still. It’s totally normal. And it’s your  _ first date ever _ right? More to be nervous about. So do I get to meet him? Is he coming here to pick you up?” 

“No. We’re going to meet at the cafe. Since it’s familiar.” 

“You know if he hurts you I’ll kill him.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “You couldn’t hurt a fly.” 

“Yeah but I know people,” Yamaguchi argued as they settled down to eat. 

“Who do you know?” 

“Umm...oh! Sugawara has that detective mate, right? Daichi?” 

“He’s not your personal police force. Or a thug to beat someone up.” 

Yamaguchi shrugged. “Still know someone.” 

“Yeah, through me. Nice try. Shut up and eat.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes Tsukishima on a date to a museum and the two talk about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research for this chapter. The National Museum of Nature and Science is a real place in Tokyo, and the exhibits are real. It's actually an amazing place, and I encourage you to look it up and check out the exhibits they have! They have an English website and some exhibits have their information up as well, and you can do a sort of walk through of information. I'd love to visit there someday! And yes, you can get there with a five minute walk from Ueno Station!

Kuroo got a text from an unknown number at eight on Friday evening. He frowned and opened the message. 

**???: It’s Tsukishima. I realize we never set a time to meet tomorrow. And since you didn’t have my number, you had no way to get in contact with me.**

Kuroo grinned and pulled his legs up on the couch, sitting with them crossed. 

**Kuroo: Tsukishima! It’s good to hear from you. But now I have your number.**

**Tsukishima: You were going to get it anyway. What time are we meeting tomorrow?**

**Kuroo: How does 11:00 sound? We can eat lunch there.**

**Tsukishima: Where are we going?**

Kuroo thought about everything Tsukishima had told him about his interests and smiled. He planned to have a good day with the omega. He thumbed in his response.  **It’s a surprise.**

**Tsukishima: What if I don’t like surprises?**

**Kuroo: It’s not a bad one. You can wear whatever you want. I’m going casual, if that helps.**

The response took longer than he wanted, and he wondered if maybe he should just tell him where they were going, even if he had wanted to see the light in his golden eyes as they arrived. Finally, the three dots disappeared and the response pinged through. 

**Tsukishima: Fine. See you tomorrow.**

**Kuroo: It’s a date!**

Closing the messaging app he fell over onto the couch, feeling like a giddy teenager rather than the twenty-six year old he was. He tried to watch the news but was too excited at the prospect of going on a date with his omega. 

Was it to presumptuous of him to call Tsukishima his omega, even in his mind? Probably. But he couldn’t help himself. He’d thought of him for almost four years, and maybe fate  _ was  _ in play right now. Whatever the case, he couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow. 

Despite not usually caring what he wore aside from being comfortable, Kuroo took his time that night picking out an outfit. It was warm outside, but not overly hot, so he picked black jeans and a red t-shirt, one of his favorite outfits. It was casual but the black jeans made it less so. He bathed, taking time to make sure he got all of the grime of the day off his body, and then went to bed. 

Sleep didn’t come easy, but when he finally did pass out, it was to thoughts of Tsukishima uninhibited and laughing like a kid. 

At precisely eleven the next morning he arrived at the cafe, his pace unhurried even though butterfly threatened to burst from his stomach. Tsukishima wasn’t waiting outside, so he went in and found him sitting in the back corner, at the table he’d previously claimed as his own. 

Lifting a hand in greeting as soon as Tsukishima saw him, the tall omega stood and made his way to the door. 

“Ready to go?” Kuroo asked, trying not to bounce on his toes. 

“Don’t I get to know where I’m going?” 

“I’d rather you see it when we get there, but I promise it’s a very public place and we’re taking the train and getting off at Ueno Station.”

Tsukishima considered for a moment before nodding. “Okay. I didn’t know how much money to bring-”

Kuroo cut him off. “No, this is on me. I asked you on the date, I’m paying for our tickets to the station and everything after.” 

His omega scowled and he found it completely endearing. “I feel like I’ll owe you if I let you do that.” 

“You don’t owe me anything. Not even a second date if you have that bad of a time.” He hoped his earnestness came through, and eventually the blond nodded. 

“Then let’s go.” 

Together they walked to the station down the road and Kuroo paid for their tickets. The found the correct line and only had to wait a few minutes before the train pulled into the station. They got on quickly with a good crowd of people and grabbed onto the overhead rails. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Kuroo said. “I’ve been pretty excited since Thursday.” 

Tsukishima nodded and looked around at the other people in the car. 

Kuroo took the time to watch him. He was older than when they had met, that was for sure, and his face somehow thinner as if he wasn’t getting enough food. He wondered at that, and noted he’d watch what he ate at lunch. His blond hair was cut short, but not short enough that it didn’t start to curl. Those delicate curls looked soft, and he wanted to slip his fingers into them and test just how silky they were. And those eyes. Behind his dark rimmed glasses his eyes were a beautiful golden brown, bright and serious with just a hint of laughter sometimes. 

His lips, not too full, but not too thin, either, pulled into a slight smile, and Kuroo followed his gaze to a little girl who sat on his mother’s lap, playing with a stuffed rabbit. 

Those lips were utterly kissable, and Kuroo had no doubt they’d taste as sweet as he remembered. They could also be cruel and quick to cut if the omega wanted. Kuroo shivered despite the heat. He wouldn’t mind either, if he were honest. 

The train pulled into the station and they exited and found their way to the exit. Kuroo wanted to take Tsukishima’s hand and lead him, but he knew it would probably cause the man to pull away and put more distance between them. So instead, he said “follow me,” and led the way. 

It was only a five minute walk from the station to the entrance of the National Museum of Nature and Science. He turned to watch Tsukishima as he read the sign and grinned. 

“A museum? You...brought me to a museum for a date?” 

“Well, it’s a little of what you like and a little of what I like. You told me you wanted to work in a museum, right? And I like science, so I figured it was a good compromise. Plus they have the Tsukuba Botanical Garden if you’d prefer that.” 

Tsukishima stared at the building before them, silently. Kuroo wasn’t sure what he was thinking and his silence was making him nervous. Did he do something wrong? Was a museum not a good idea for a first date? Ah, shit, he should have asked Akaashi. He’d thought for sure this was a good plan. “If you’d rather-” 

The back of a hand brushed against his and he froze as long, slim fingers gently wrapped around his. It wasn’t a tight clasp, and they could easily pull apart and call it an accident if they wanted to, but Tsukishima was  _ definitely _ holding his hand. 

He’d give anything to keep them there. 

“Come on. Let’s go check out the exhibits.”

Tsukishima nodded wordlessly and Kuroo led them into the building. He wanted to keep their tentative hold on each other but had to break the contact in order to pay for their tickets. Should he take his hand again after? 

Ah, the hell with it. 

He took the tickets and then took Tsukishima’s hand, this time lacing their fingers together as he led them to a map of the exhibits. “Why don’t we eat first, and then check everything out?” 

“Okay,” Tsukishima said quietly. 

Lunch was a quiet affair with nothing fancy. There were families around with kids playing with toys from a gift shop and other couples on dates. After eating they made their way out and navigated the museum. 

Kuroo was particularly interested in the biodiversity section, but when they came upon a dinosaur evolution exhibit, Tsukishima’s eyes positively lit up. His gaze lingered on the fossils and he read every card intently. 

“So...you like dinosaurs?” 

Tsukishima nodded. “Yes. Every since I was a child. I’ve always found them to be fascinating and it stuck with me, I guess. I liked thinking that something so big lived on this planet. It’s hard to imagine, but it would be amazing to see.” 

“Do you think they’ll ever really bring back dinosaurs, like in those  _ Jurassic Park _ movies?” 

Tsukishima snorted. “I’d love to see it, but it would be stupid. There are too many unknowns. And what if a disease was brought back with it? No. As much as I’d love to see what it looks like, the closest we should get is in virtual reality.” 

It was the most Kuroo had heard him talk and the most passionate. He had to keep him going. “What if they could make sure there were diseases brought back?” 

“What would they eat? The plant species they ate are all extinct. The animals they ate are all extinct. You’d have to bring back all of those as well, and they’d have to be contained in a very closely monitored environment. The risk of anything getting out, especially any spores or seeds from plants and you run the risk of invasive species. Look what happens when a plant from another area gets brought into Japan, or the other way around. It’s just not responsible, no matter how scientific our minds are.” 

“Hmm I guess you’re right. But it would still be amazing to see.” 

“I don’t deny that.” 

“You’ve thought a lot about it.” 

Tsukishima was silent for a moment before stepping to the next display, but instead of reading the information next to the exhibit, he answered softly, “I had a lot of time to think about things in the breeding house. Anything to distract me from what went on there.” 

Kuroo swallowed roughly, wanting him to keep going, but afraid of what would happen if he did. 

“I...guess I had a lot of time to think while I was at the alpha house, too. But...I don’t remember much of what I thought about.” At least before he’d met Tsukishima. After, he was all Kuroo could think of. 

“What...what was the alpha house like?” 

Kuroo remembered what Akaashi had said. Don’t push him to talk about it, but if he wanted to, let him. “It...was hard. We were kept in separate cells, so there was very little contact with others. Probably for the best. Some of the alphas had gone feral.”

“Feral?” They moved on to the next exhibit, away from others in the room. 

“It’s what happens to an alpha that’s being constantly flooded with rut hormones. They...lost sense of who they are.” 

“And that happened a lot?” 

“It happened enough. To the alphas deemed superior. The ones that brought in a lot of money in stud fees.” 

Tsukishima winced. “At least with omegas we could only be used so often. Once we were pregnant…” he trailed off. 

“What...what was the breeding house like?” 

He was quiet for so long Kuroo was sure he wouldn’t answer. “We were kept alone for most of the day, but omegas need touch or we get sick. So we were allowed some contact with each other, just a few hours a day, a few days a week. Some omegas need more contact, and I heard they got sick when it wasn’t allowed. The ones that were pregnant...well, they got fed well. Better than the rest of us. It was an investment for the overseers, so of course it made sense to keep them healthy.” 

“And after they had the baby?” 

“They were back in rotation for breeding.” 

Kuroo shuddered at the thought. He wanted to ask if Tsukishima had ever been in that position, but he couldn’t find it in him to ask. Akaashi’s words came back and he knew that was one line he couldn’t cross. Not unless Tsukishima offered to move that line himself. 

“How long were you there for?” 

“Four years.” 

“Four years?” Kuroo was horrified. 

“My brother and I got taken when I was sixteen. He lives in Tokyo now, too, but he hasn’t adjusted well to being reintegrated in society. He has an apartment with two omega roommates from the program.” 

“And you’re on your own?” 

“For the last year. I lived in a dorm for a year, and then with roommates for a year. I petitioned for my own place last year and got it. You?” 

“On my own. I lived in a dorm as well for a year. I had a roommate for a bit when I got out, but he was just a friend, not from the program. He lives with his mate, now.” 

“How long were you there for?”    
  
“Two years.” 

“Lucky. How did you get taken?” 

Kuroo sighed. “It was so stupid. I was at university and part of a volleyball team. It’s where I knew my former roommate from. We played each other in high school and kept in touch after. Visited each other and stuff. I was looking for a way to make some money on the side and I saw this flyer on campus looking for volunteers for a science program. Said those accepted would be compensated for their time. I figured it would be awesome, you know?” 

“Since you’re a science nerd.” 

Kuroo actually laughed. “Exactly. I fell for it. I got in, they ran tests, I was deemed acceptable for the program, and then I was in an alpha house with no contact on the outside.” 

“How long ago did you get out?” 

“Three years ago.”

“So about the same time I did.” 

“Seems it. It was probably the same ring or something.” 

“Did you finish your degree?” 

“I did. I went back and got a degree in science but...I don’t know what to do with it anymore. For awhile I tried to get a job in a lab, but they looked at my background and thought I was too much trouble, I guess. So, for now, I’m in an office.” 

“I got the job at the cafe because Ennoshita-san didn’t care about my background. Other places did.” 

“It’s not fair.” 

“I’ve found life itself is not fair. If it was... ” Tsukishima said, and the way he seemed to look at but not see the exhibit before him, Kuroo knew something else had happened to him that he wasn’t ready to talk about. He didn’t finish his sentence. 

“Hey, let’s go to the gift shop!” Kuroo said after a moment. He took Tsukishima’s hand and tugged him gently along. 

“What? I’m not five.” 

“Aww, come on. Everyone loves the gift shop.” 

“You’re such a kid.” 

“It’ll be fun.”

Thankfully Tsukishima didn’t put up much resistance and followed him along. Kuroo was determined to buy them both a souvenir from the day, sometime to commemorate what would hopefully be the first of many dates. 

Once inside, Tsukishima’s attitude changed. He looked at the little gifts, picked a few up and put them down. His eyes lingered the longest on the dinosaur models and Kuroo made up his mind. Following behind him, ooh-ing and ahh-ing when needed, he surreptitiously snagged the one that he’d looked at the longest. When they got to the books he looked over the titles and grabbed one that called to him. 

“Really? A book?” 

“What?” Kuroo grinned. “Would you rather I get one of the science kits? Oh! I should! We can do an experiment together.” 

Tsukishima’s lips twitched and then he was laughing. A bright, joyful sound that immediately grabbed Kuroo’s heart and closed around it. He was staggeringly beautiful when he laughed and Kuroo wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life. 

“You’re too much,” he finally said. “Go buy your book.” 

Kuroo waited in line at the register and tracked Tsukishima with his eyes, even as he finally was rung up and paid. He asked for them to be put in separate bags and then he met Tsukishima at the door and followed him outside. 

“Two bags?” he asked, looking down at Kuroo’s hand. 

“Yup. One for you.” He lifted the larger bag and held it out to Tsukishima. “To remember our first date.”

“Kuroo-san, you didn’t have to.” 

“Trust me, I wanted to.” 

Tsukishima frowned but took the bag and peered inside. His eyes went wide as he looked back at Kuroo who was rubbing the back of his head. 

“Thank you,” he said, biting his lip before he reached out and took his hand. 

And that moment, just that small moment of him reaching out to take his hand and givinng it a light squeeze made everything worth it. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talk about his date with Kuroo and then Tsukishima breaks down and shares his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. Angsty chapter. But I promise the next one is not. 
> 
> That said, I have the next few chapters written and I will try to limit myself to one per day. I can't help it. Excited about the story and I love your comments. Honestly after having been down for so long, they're picking me back up. I appreciate you all!

Yamaguchi came over later that evening after his date with Kuroo. He sat down on the couch and stretched out as he usually did, and Tsukishima nestled into his side. Holding Kuroo’s hand had been nice, and now he needed more touch. Yamaguchi obliged by draping an arm across his shoulders. 

“So. Do I have to kill an alpha?”

“No. It was fine.”

“Just fine, Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima sighed. “More than fine. It was...it was amazing.” 

“What did you do?” 

“He brought me to the Museum of Nature and Science. And he got me that.” He gestured towards the model he already had sitting on his table. He’d been admiring it before Yamaguchi had shown up. 

“Oh, wow. A dinosaur! He knows you well.” 

“We talked a lot. And there was a dinosaur exhibit.” 

“That’s really sweet, actually. He sounds like a good alpha.” 

“I think he is.” 

“So...what did you talk about? Or is that too personal?” 

“We talked about things.” He paused and cleared his throat. “Where we were..before. He told me how he got there in the first place.” 

“Are you okay? That sounds like a heavy topic for a first date.” He rubbed his hand soothingly against Tsukishima’s upper back and he relaxed against his shorter friend. 

“It was, but I’m glad we talked about it. It makes me feel more...connected to him.”

He grew silent after that and Yamaguchi put on the news, but he couldn’t concentrate on it. There was pressure building in his chest and he needed to get it out. He’d been keeping his secret for so long, he’d thought he could keep it to himself, but it was eating at him. 

Seeing Kuroo, having him back in his life reminded him of what he’d lost, and if he didn’t tell someone he didn’t know if he could manage to keep it together. Especially not the next time he saw the handsome alpha. 

Tsukishima wasn’t aware that he’d made any sound until Yamaguchi shifted and looked at him, concern radiating from his eyes. “Tsukki? What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“I...there’s something…” How did he say what he needed to without his best friend judging him? Would he even judge, or would he understand? Yamaguchi had always been so good to him, even when he’d been in a bad mood and snapped at him. 

“It’s okay, Tsukki. You can tell me anything. I’m here for you, you know that.” 

Soft fingers brushed through his hair and pulled him gently down onto a solid shoulder. The words came easier when he didn’t have to see Yamaguchi’s face. 

“There’s something...big...that I never told you. About the breeding house.” 

“I told you, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable.” 

“I need to tell someone. But promise me you won’t tell anyone. Not even Nii-chan. I need to get this out or it’s going to eat me alive.” 

Yamaguchi’s fingers massaged his scalp and he closed his eyes. 

“When I was in the breeding house...I...I was there for a long time. But I never got pregnant. For whatever reason, I couldn’t carry a pup. I was relieved because I never wanted kids.” 

Yamaguchi murmured his agreement. “I remember you told me about that. And I remember how horrified you’d been when you presented omega and announced to everyone you were never going to be a breeder.” If it had been any other time he they probably would have laughed. He’d been so sure of himself even as a teenager. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. “I lied.” Those soothing fingers froze for a moment before beginning again. Yamaguchi, bless him, didn’t say a word. He waited for Tsukishima to continue. “I didn’t get pregnant until Kuroo. We...I...carried his pup.” 

“He doesn’t know,” Yamaguchi whispered, not even needed to ask a question. 

He shook his head. “He never knew. And he’s never brought it up. I don’t know what they tell the alphas, but I assume they aren’t told whether or not it was a successful breeding.” 

“What happened to the baby?” 

“I don’t know. They took it away as soon as it was born. I don’t even know what gender it was. I just know it had black hair, just like Kuroo.” 

“Oh, Tsukki.” 

He felt himself start to detach as the pain faded and he grew numb. “After I’d gotten out, I asked about the baby once. But the agent said it wasn’t his problem. I didn’t ask after that.” 

“Why?” 

He shrugged. “I guess...maybe I thought it would be better off without me. I could hardly take care of myself at that point. What business did I have raising some kid? And I’d never wanted one anyway, you know that.” 

“I know.” 

Yamaguchi was such a good friend. He wasn’t judging him at all. Why had he carried this burden alone for so many years? He swiped at his eyes as they leaked tear after tear. He’d never allowed himself to cry over the loss, and it all seemed to be coming out now. 

Still, his friend held onto him and made soothing noises. As a beta, he couldn’t offer the soothing scent omegas did, but it was enough that he was there, murmuring how everything would be fine, that he would always be there for him. 

Telling Yamaguchi and letting out his emotions made him think about everything he’d tried to ignore for years. What would life be like right if he had a kid? What would he have even named it? He’d never allowed himself to think about names because it had been taken from him so soon. Why hadn’t he thought of names before he’d had the baby? Isn’t that what normal omegas did? He didn’t pay much attention to those in the program with him. Were they gossiping about baby names and planning out futures, or had they known it was a hopeless cause? He frowned at himself and tried to think of a name now, but couldn’t. 

If he had the baby now, he probably wouldn’t be finishing school. At least not until it went to school. Then he’d have more time and could fit classes in. But what would he  _ do  _ with a kid? He didn’t know the first thing about raising a child. He supposed if it was a boy he’d...maybe it would like dinosaurs? Did girls like dinosaurs, too? Why wouldn’t they? Was raising a girl the same as a boy? Did he want a girl or a boy? Did it really matter as long as the pup was healthy? 

Would Kuroo have wanted a boy or a girl? Probably a boy. A strong young alpha like him who played volleyball. 

All that time pregnant, nine months, and he’d never even entertained any of those thoughts. Instead, he’d been in a state of disbelief and some sort of fog. He didn’t remember much, just that they fed him well. He slept more, was left alone, and spent more time with the other pregnant omegas that he couldn’t even picture anymore. 

He’d realized after a few minutes that all of his thoughts hadn’t been to himself, and that Yamaguchi was listening intently. 

“It was a traumatic experience, Tsukki. You can’t hold it against yourself.” 

“I didn’t even fight when they took it away from me.” 

“They probably had you drugged.” 

Had they drugged him? He was probably right. Wouldn’t instinct to protect what was his have kicked in? Was he really broken as an omega? He’d thought he was when he couldn’t get pregnant during his heats which, at the time, had been a blessing. 

“No negative thoughts.” He felt a tap against his nose which startled him. “You did what you had to do to survive in there. And now you’re here. That’s all that matters.” 

“I should have pushed harder to find the kid once I got out.” 

“You were surviving. You were in a state of shock. Your world had been ripped apart twice, three times, and you had to put yourself together. I’m not surprised you didn’t. But now...what do you want to do now?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you want to find it?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“There has to be some sort of court system we could contact to get an investigation going. If you want to.” 

He repeated himself. “I don’t know.” What if he wasn’t the best option for the kid? He was the biological carrier parent, but did that mean he would be best? “Should...should I tell Kuroo?” 

“That’s up to you. It really is, Tsukki. It’s not like you had a relationship with him when it happened. You were both forced into it.” 

“But now. Should he know now? We’re...we went on a date. There will probably be more.” 

“I can’t answer that for you. It really is up to you. Do what you think is best. For the both of you.” Yamaguchi pressed lips to his head and kissed gently. “Take time to think about it. You don’t have to do it right now, or even tomorrow. Do what’s right for  _ you _ .” 

Tsukishima nodded and burrowed closer to Yamaguchi. His friend lifted a blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around them. 

Being close to his friend felt good. He felt...cleaner now that he’s shared the burden, and even though he was the only one to feel the pain of the loss, and it hadn’t lessened by any degree, he felt...different. Maybe just a little lighter than he had before. Like a weight he hadn’t known he was carrying around was being lifted off his back, even for just a moment. 

That night Yamaguchi slept over and they shared a bed for the first time since childhood. He let his friend hold him as they slept and the sleep came easier that night. He dreamed, as he always did, but this time he dreamt of Kuroo and a little black-haired baby, both laughing in a museum at a giant dinosaur skeleton. 

  
Maybe someday he’d have that reality. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo uses short conversations to get to know Tsukishima and has a deep conversation with Bokuto and Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for your support. Unfortunately the depression is back. It was nice while it lasted. Going to try to push through and continue the story but updates might be a little slower.

Kuroo texted Tsukishima after the date but didn’t hear back from him until the next day. Attached to the reassurances that he had a good time were a list of days and times he was working at the cafe. He wasn’t able to make it every day, but every time Tsukishima had an early shift, he made sure to drop in and get a cup of coffee and ask a question. Anything to keep their relationship moving forward. It seemed to amuse Tsukishima, though, as day by day, in between customers, they had a slow, drawn out courtship. 

“What’s your favorite food?” he asked that first day as Tsukishima stirred caramel into his latte. 

“Strawberry shortcake.” 

“Sweet tooth.” 

“So I’ve been told. You?” 

“Mmm, grilled salted mackerel pike.” 

“Savory foods.” 

“Guilty as charged. Though I don’t mind sweet sometimes. Like caramel in my latte. Do you like strawberries in general?”

“Yes. Here you go, Kuroo-san.” 

“No need to be so formal, Tsukishima. Please.” 

“Fine, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo left that day with a little more information on his omega and a delicious drink. 

***

He should write a book, he decided, on his omega. But then other people would have that information, and he wanted to hoard it for himself. 

“Best friend,” he said after ordering his drink and moving to the side. Tsukishima smirked and made the blonde roast coffee with cream and sugar. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. A beta. We met in elementary school and he lives down the block from me now. You?” 

“Two. Kozuma Kenma. Beta. Best friend in middle school and I still have contact with him now, though he works a lot for a gaming company. Second, Bokuto Koutarou. Alpha. Friendly rival from high school when we both played volleyball. Plays on a professional team.” 

“A professional, huh? You seem to have a lot of important friends.” 

“Luck of the draw, I guess.” 

“Have a good day, Kuroo.” 

“You, too, Tsukishima.” 

***

“Okay, I got one. What’s one thing that bothers you?” 

“Bothers me?” 

“Yeah, it can be big or little. Just something that annoys you or causes you problems.” 

Tsukishima was thoughtful for a moment, slowly pouring cream into the mocha. “Well, in school I hated every time I had a new teacher. They never pronounced my name correctly.”

“What’s so difficult about Tsukishima?” 

“No, my given name.” 

“What’s so difficult about Kei?” 

“It’s the kanji. It’s also used for ‘Hotaru.’ The first day of classes it was always ‘Tsukishima Hotaru?’ Imagine the shock when they did not see a petite girl but a tall for his age male. Let me guess, yours is your hair.”

“Wow, you’re good. You’re right, too. I can’t tame it.”

“How do you  _ sleep _ ?” 

“With two pillows, of course.” 

“You must bury your head. What if you cut it short?” 

Kuroo shuddered. “No thanks. I’d rather it look like this forever than cut it.” 

  
  


***

“Family?” 

For the first time Tsukishima hesitated, his dexterous fingers pausing as he poured the french vanilla flavoring into the coffee. “A brother. Mom and Dad.” 

Something was missing there. A sibling, perhaps? Someone still missing in the program? Someone who died when he was younger or in the program? He didn’t even reciprocate like they usually did, and Kuroo wondered how such an innocuous question had shut him down.

“No siblings here. Just my dad and grandparents.” 

Tsukishima nodded and wordlessly handed over the coffee. Kuroo frowned. “Thanks, Tsukishima.” 

“Have a good day.” 

***

“Ne, Akaashi. I have a hypothetical question.” 

“Nothing is ever hypothetical with you, but I’ll pretend this  _ isn’t _ about your omega to humor you.” 

Bokuto barked out a laugh. “That’s my omega. Smarter than both of us put together!” 

The three of them were eating at Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment that night rather than Kuroo’s and for once he was grateful he wouldn’t have dishes to clean, even if it was easier for him to crawl into bed after eating. 

“Let’s say I’ve been seeing this omega nearly every day of the week, just for a few minutes at a time for some coffee, and we have a little conversation each time. Not a lot, just some getting to know you questions.” 

“With Tsukishima, yes, okay.” 

“What would cause the omega in question to shutdown when asking about family?” 

“There could be a lot of reasons. What did you say?” 

“I just asked him about his family. He got quiet and then told me he had a brother and his parents.” 

Akaashi hummed and took a bite of rice, chewing thoughtfully before answering. “Well, it could be that he doesn’t have a good relationship with them, that things are strained because of his past. He said he was only sixteen when it happened, right? So he might resent them for not protecting him.” 

“He told me that his brother was in the program, too.” 

“Okay. So he might have a hard time connecting with his brother because of where they both were. He might feel like it’s the only thing they have in common anymore, and he doesn’t want to relive that every time he sees him.”

“That...doesn’t feel right. I felt like he was keeping something from me.” 

“He doesn’t owe you everything, bro. You’ve only been on one date. And so what that you visit him, like, every day. It takes time.” 

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto. “Koutarou is correct.” Bokuto swooned at his own name and Kuroo scowled at him. “Just because he hesitated doesn’t mean he’s keeping anything from you. And just because he’s not telling you everything again doesn’t mean that. Take things as they come. You had a good date, right?” Kuroo nodded. “So go with that. Ask him on another date. If he doesn’t answer a question, don’t let it get to you. Either he doesn’t have an answer, or he’s not ready to talk about it.”

It was logical, what Akaashi said, and it made sense, but Kuroo still couldn’t help but feel there was something he wasn’t getting. Something that was important to Tsukishima. 

“But what if I want to help him? What if I want him to open up to me?” 

“That comes with time. You have to prove to him you’re not going anywhere, that you can make it through the tough times together.” He wanted to ask tough times there could possibly be, but then he remembered his own nightmares. 

“Do you think he still dreams of that place?” 

“Don’t you?” Akaashi shrugged. “Most omegas that were in for that long have residual issues. Without knowing him myself, it’s hard to say. And I’m not a psychologist. I’m a lawyer. I only know what I do from working for so long with these sorts of cases. He could be having nightmares. He could have rejected the court mandated therapy. He could have done it and found it to be...less than satisfactory.” 

“You can say bullshit,” Bokuto supplied helpfully with a grin. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Anyway, all you can do is be there and let him open up a little a time, when he’s ready.” 

Kuroo made a frustrated noise, halfway between a growl and a groan and sprawled in his chair, food forgotten in front of him. 

“Why is this so hard?” he finally whined. Akaashi’s bergamot flooded the room and he went boneless. 

“It’s hard because you’re in love.” 

Bokuto hooted. “In love? Really? Already?” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t declare your love for me ten minutes into our first date.” 

“Yeah, but I did love you! It was love at first sight!” 

“And if it happened for you it can happen for Kuroo, no matter what the circumstances surrounding it are.” 

Was that it? Was he really in love with Tsukishima? He frowned and sat back up, staring at his food. Sure, he’d been thinking about him for years, but they’d really only just met and reconnected. It had only been a few days after meeting before their first date, and it was only two weeks after that now. Was it possible to fall in love so fast?

When he thought about Tsukishima’s quiet grace and cutting remarks, he smiled. From the sounds Bokuto made it was sappy, too. So maybe he was in love. He’d have to think about it more, but it was definitely not something he could tell Tsukishima right now. He was similar to Akaashi in some ways, but there was no way he’d have the patience that his friend’s mate had. Akaashi was patience incarnate. 

They finished dinner but rather than stay to watch TV with them, Kuroo begged off and headed home. He was tired and he had a lot of things to think through, so he said his goodbyes and walked the few blocks back to his apartment. 

He needed to plan another date with Tsukishima. The first one had gone so well, and there were so many museums in Tokyo. Would another one be too much, or would he find it interesting? Thumbing through lists as he walked, he tried to find one that would be interesting. There were so many art museums. The Nature and Science one had been perfect. They hadn’t seen everything there, so maybe they could go back? No, not for a second date. In the future, but not yet. It had to be unique. He needed to show Tsukishima that he was interesting and thoughtful. 

There was Miraikan, the Museum of Emerging Science and Innovation. He added that to a list of museums  _ he _ at least wanted to see. Oh! The Meguro Parasitological Museum sounded awesome, another one for his list. 

By the time he made it into his apartment he had a list of places he knew  _ he  _ would love, but he wasn’t sure if they were anything Tsukishima would be interested in. If he was going into arts management, surely he would see a lot of different exhibits and not just one. Unless he worked at a museum that specialized in one thing. He frowned as he toed off his shoes. He continued to frown through his nightly routines and even as he climbed into bed. 

It was a tough call, but he’d think of something, and by morning, he’d have an idea for his next date with Tsukishima. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima reflects on the dates they've gone on in the last two months and invites Kuroo to his house for dinner. Yamaguchi gets to interrogate him.

Kuroo was incredibly thoughtful. He’d offered to let Tsukishima plan the dates, but Tsukishima wanted to see what the alpha would come up with. And he hadn’t been disappointed. 

Over the course of the last two months they’d visited several museums in Ueno Park. The Museum of Nature and Science had been fun, and he hoped they’d go back. But they’d next gone to the Tokyo National Museum, which he’d loved for the ancient artifacts, the National Museum of Western Art, Ueno Zoo, and the Sunshine Aquarium. If he were honest, he’d loved every single date. Not only did it show him how creative and thoughtful Kuroo was, but it allowed him to explore places he could potentially be working in the future. 

Why hadn’t he gone to them before? 

“I don’t even know the last time I’ve gone to a zoo,” Tsukishima said as he leaned against the railing and watched the giant pandas eating their bamboo. 

“No? It’s been awhile for me, but I loved it as a kid.” 

“There’s a zoo in my hometown, but it’s small and I think maybe we outgrew it fast.”

“You’re not originally from Tokyo?” 

Tsukishima blinked and looked over at him. “I never mentioned it? I’m from Sendai.” 

“Oh. I never would have guessed. And your friends is here now, too?” 

“Yeah. Yamaguchi moved here a few years ago. Got a transfer from his job and was happy to take it.” 

“It’s good to have friends around. I eat dinner with Bokuto and Akaashi, his mate, at least twice a week. Usually three.”

“Same with Yamaguchi. He usually comes to my apartment.” 

They stayed watching the pandas eating, hands held loosely between them, before Tsukishima cleared his throat. “Do you...want to come to my place after this? For dinner?” 

Kuroo’s smile lit up the surrounding area, making the sun seem pale in comparison. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Umm…is it okay with Yamaguchi is there? He’s been wanting to meet you.”

“That’s fine. I’d like to meet him, if he’s important to you.” 

“He is.” 

With that settled, they enjoyed the rest of the zoo. As they left, Tsukishima texted Yamaguchi to let him know Kuroo was also coming over for dinner. When he got an evil grinning emoji back he prayed his friend wasn’t up to something too crazy. The last thing he needed was a poisoned alpha in his apartment. 

“I had fun today,” he said as they walked to the station to take the train back. He led the way since Kuroo still didn’t know where he lived. “You’ve picked really good places.”

“There are others I wanted to visit but I didn’t think you would find them interesting.” 

“I’m sure I would have been interested. You tend to make things more interesting.” 

“Is that so?” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “You’re very...passionate about things.”

“I’m passionate about a lot of things, really.” He grinned. 

“I’m sure you are. You know, I wouldn’t mind going back to the Museum of Nature and Science. There were a lot of exhibits we didn’t see.”

“I’d love to go back! Actually. I was hoping you wanted to, but I thought it might be too cheesy so soon after the first visit.” 

“As long as there are new things to see, I don’t mind going back to places. There’s always something you miss seeing at a museum the first or even second time around. Plus there are always new exhibits going up.” 

“Is that why you want to work in a museum?”

“In part. It’s interesting work, and I like the history and art. Plus there are so many possibilities for job opportunities, not only in Tokyo but across Japan and even the world.”

Their train arrived and was quieter than usual, so they were able to take a seat. “Did you want to stay in Tokyo or go back to Sendai?” 

Tsukishima shook his head. “There’s nothing left for me in Sendai. Tokyo has a lot more opportunities for work. I liked the pace of Sendai better, but Tokyo has everything I need.”

He hesitated for a moment before he reached over and took his hand. Kuroo turned and smiled at him. “Me, too.” 

Once their stop came, Tsukishima led them out of the station and led them the several blocks to his apartment. 

“I apologize in advance for Yamaguchi. He’s...been protective of me since we reconnected.”

“That’s fine. I can handle anything he throws at me.” 

“If you say so. You’re also at the mercy of whatever the cooks. He likes to cook when he comes over. Says I don’t eat enough.”

“I mean...you are thin…”

“I always have been. I eat what I need to.” 

He wasn’t going to get into this argument with another person in his life. 

Tsukishima lives on the third floor. They walked up the stairs and he left himself in with a “Tadaima” for Yamaguchi.

His friend skidded around the corner, arms crossed, and glared at Kuroo. 

“Kuroo, this is my best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Yamaguchi, this is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Even though the beta was shorter than both of them, he tried for intimidating. 

Not that it worked well. 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Kuroo said, bowing. 

“Likewise. Did you have fun, Tsukki?”

“Tsukki?” Kuroo straightened from his bow and grinned. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Yes, we did. What did you make for dinner? It smells amazing.” 

“Grilled fish.” 

“Oh? That’s fancier than usual.”

“You said we had a guest.”

Tsukishima noted how he said “we” and tried to hide his smile. “Come in, Kuroo. Welcome to my apartment.”

“It’s lovely. Spacious,” he added as he stepped out of the genkan and took in the open concept. 

“The benefit of a government subsidy. I was able to get a little bigger than I would have without.”

While the meal finished cooking he showed Kuroo around the apartment to the water closet, shower, and the two bedrooms. 

“Two?” he asked and Tsukishima shrugged. “Yamaguchi comes over a lot.” 

It was an apartment for a family, really, or at least a roommate, but it was his, and he liked the space. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he’d subconsciously hoped there would be a little one in that room someday but it was wishful thinking. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Yamaguchi called, pulling him from a path of thoughts he’d rather not take. 

“Thank you for cooking,” he said as he took a seat.

Yamaguchi steered Kuroo between them, putting him in the perfect position for an interrogation. 

“Thank you for including me in this meal. I’m sorry for the inconvenience and intrusion.” 

“Yes, well if Tsukki likes you I just  _ had  _ to meet you. Make sure you have my  _ best friend’s  _ best interests at heart.”

Tsukishima scowled. “Tadashi.”

“Kei.” 

Kuroo laughed as he sat down. “It’s nice to see such a good friendship. I’d do the same if someone was interested in my friend, Kenma.” 

“So what do you do, Kuroo-san.” 

“Kuroo is fine. I work at an office for now. Just filing paperwork, the usual.” 

“A salaryman?” 

“More or less. I’m not interested in office politics, though. All that drinking isn’t for me. I avoid it when possible. I’d prefer to go out with friends. Besides, it’s not a place I’d see myself in forever.” 

“Oh?” Yamaguchi served the fish, rice, and miso soup and settled into his own seat. “Can’t stay in one stable position.”

“I could if it was my passion. But I have a degree in biochemistry.”

That seemed to take the wind out of Yamaguchi’s sails for a moment and Tsukishima enjoyed the back and forth between two of the important people in his life. And Kuroo, over the last two months, had become important to him. 

“If that’s your degree, what are you doing in an office and not some lab?”

“That’s the catch, isn’t it? Seems when they get to my background disclosure and see a missing gap in education they question that. And of course that comes up in interviews and I have yet to find a satisfactory way to explain the absence. Taking a break doesn’t work because they think you couldn’t cut it. Admitting you were taken as part of an illegal underground breeding ring makes them think you’re too volatile or fragile, depending on the company.”

“That’s discrimination.”

“Yes, but, they never outright say it. They just say ‘thank you for your interest, we’ll contact you’ and then they never do. But I’m still looking. I’ll get there eventually.” 

Yamaguchi was silent as the three of them ate for a few minutes and Tsukishima hoped the interrogation was over. 

“So what would you like to do?” 

“Biomedical research. I’ve always found it to be a fascinating area of study, and I’d like to do some good in the world.” 

Kuroo was taking everything in stride. Nothing seemed to trip him up, and Tsukishima was glad for it. He’d pass inspection easily. 

“Any particular area in biomedical research?” 

“Not particularly. I find all of it interesting, so I’d be happy with whatever I could do. I wouldn’t mind working with  _ willing _ research subjects since I know how not to interact with people. I’d like to think that my negative experiences could help someone have a positive experience in the research field.” 

Yamaguchi nodded thoughtfully and picked at his fish. 

“What about you? Tsukishima told me you work for a company?” 

“Yeah. I guess I’m the typical salaryman. It’s a home electronics company. I’m not working on the floor, but more the accounting side.” 

“A good job.” 

“It is. It pays the bills and is stable, which is what I wanted. I was transferred from the branch in Sendai, where I grew up.” 

“Ah, so you’re a reliable worker.” 

“Seems it.” 

“And a reliable friend.” 

Yamaguchi flushed and tried to hide his face. Tsukishima loved every part of this meal. 

When they were finished, Kuroo tried to help clean up but Tsukishima ordered him to sit. Yamaguchi pulled him aside in the kitchen. 

“I have to get home soon. Do you want him to stay while I’m gone, or do you want to get him out of here.”

Tsukishima looked back at Kuroo sitting on his sofa, watching the news. “I’d like him to stay. I...think we have something we need to talk about.” 

“You mean...that?” 

He nodded. “I think it’s time. We’ve been together for two months now. I want...I want us to be closer. But I can’t keep this a secret from him any longer. The longer I keep it, the more of a betrayal it would be when it came out.”

“You don’t want support for this?” 

Tsukishima shook his head. “I need to do this alone. Just the two of us.”

“What if he reacts badly?”

“I’m not afraid of that. He’s not going to lash out. But...it’s private. We need that.”

“Whatever you say is best. But call me if you need me. I can be here in five minutes.” 

Tsukishima hugged him quickly and finished cleaning the kitchen while Yamaguchi and Kuroo made pleasantries and said goodbye. 

He heard the door click shut behind Yamaguchi and joined Kuroo in the living room. 

“I’m surprised he let me stay here with you, alone.” 

“Yamaguchi is...protective, but he knows when to back off.” 

Kuroo moved aside on the sofa and Tsukishima sat down next to him. His nerves increased. Was he really going to do this? There was no better time. They’d been dating for two months, as he told Yamaguchi, and they were alone. Alone to...break down.

“Kuroo...we need to talk.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima reveals his secret to Kuroo who has a breakdown. They share their first kiss. After, he goes to Bokuto and Akaashi to help him make sense of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was drawn out over three chapters, but I decided to change it a bit. There just wasn't enough content to do that.

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima, his heart in his throat. “Don’t tell me this is where you tell me I’m a nice guy and it’s been fun, but it’s over.”

Tsukishima scoffed and shook his head.

“Oh, good. Because we never even had that conversation of what exactly we are. I mean it’s been two months and we’ve been on some dates. So are we, like, dating, or is this a casual thing?”

“Can you maybe wait until you hear what I have to say? Because it might change your opinion of me.” 

“I don’t think anything could, Tsukki.” When Tsukishima raises an eyebrow he grinned. “What? Yamaguchi called you that. I like it. It’s cute.” 

“Is everything a joke to you?”

“When I’m nervous, yes.”

“Just...let me say what I have to say. And after that...if you still want to stick around…”

Kuroo reached out and took his hand. It was clammy with sweat and shook faintly. He steeled himself and moved closer so that their thighs were touching. He knew omegas needed contact, and maybe this would help him. “I’m here. I’m listening.”

“Please don’t judge me until I’ve said it all.” 

He nodded and Tsukishima took a deep breath. 

“There are things I didn’t tell you about the breeding house. Things that need to be said.” As he spoke, his voice grew detached and he stared at the wall as if he wasn’t in the room anymore. “I had been in the program a little over three years before I met you. I couldn’t carry a pup. I couldn’t even conceive one, no matter what drugs they put me on. At one point they’d pumped me with something and swore it would work but it didn’t. The guards laughed and said I was defective. I was relieved. I never wanted a kid. When I presented as omega it was like a nightmare, but at least I was in control of my body. Until I wasn’t. 

“The night they brought you to me was my eighth heat at the facility. They’d triggered it early. I don’t know how. Anyway, you know how it went. You were the only alpha to be kind to me during it. You made it...bearable.”

Tsukishima looked at him then, but his face was an impassive mask and Kuroo swallowed nervously. “A week after my heat I had intense cramps, and I knew. I was pregnant.” 

The air left his lungs and he slumped over. Tsukishima has gotten pregnant.  _ He  _ had gotten him pregnant. Which meant… 

“I knew what it was like for pregnant omegas because I was one of them. They kept us well fed for nine months. Regular health checks. Time together. I hated it. I didn’t want a kid but…but it was yours, and you had been kind. Eventually I grew to think it wasn’t so bad. 

“The day of my delivery is a blur. They might have drugged me. They must have. I remember it was painful, but I don’t remember yelling. I remember hearing a baby cry. I looked and reached for it, but they took it away. I never got to hold it. They never told me what gender it was. All I saw was thick black hair, like yours.” 

Kuroo didn’t realize he was crying until Tsukishima reached out and wiped the tears from his cheek. “I’m sorry, Kuroo. I should have told you this earlier. I shouldn’t have let this go on so long without telling you. But I was afraid. I hadn’t told anyone.”

“Yamaguchi?”

“Just recently.”

“Have...have you ever tried to find it? Our…our baby?” 

“Once. After I had gotten out, when I was living at the dorm. I asked the agent in charge of my case. He didn’t seem interested in helping me and I just…I let it drop. I wasn’t ready to be a parent. I thought…maybe it was better off without me. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t.” Kuroo took his hand and squeezed it. ”Don’t. We did what we had to do to survive.”

“But I didn’t try harder.” 

“You weren’t ready. You had a lot to process. I was a mess when I first got out. I don’t think I would have been able to do it either. Tsukki, the important thing is that you’re here, now, and now I know. We...wow. I’m a father.” 

Somewhere out there a little kid, just over three if his math was correct, was running around with both of their DNA. Black hair. A little boy or girl that looked like him. Or would they have Tsukishima’s eyes? His cute nose? Would they be tall for their age like the two of them? What was their name?

“Name?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “I never found out. I hadn’t even picked on out.” 

“We have a child. Together.”

“Yes.”

Kuroo sniffed back tears and smiled at Tsukishima. “I bet it was a beautiful baby.”

Tears leaked down his omega’s cheeks. “I wish I had gotten a better look.” 

“Did you...ever try after you got settled?”

“No.” Tsukishima wiped his eyes. “I was afraid. What if they couldn’t find them? Or what if they did and I couldn’t win custody? I didn’t want to get my hopes up only to have it ripped away. Losing them once was bad enough. I don’t know how I’d manage twice.” 

“It’s okay, Tsukki. I don’t blame you or fault you.” He pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him. Tsukishima pressed closer and lay his head on his shoulder. The close contact was nice, and Kuroo wished they had had it before this moment. But he would take it and he would cherish it. “I should have tried to find you sooner. As soon as I got out.” In that moment he knew he’d do anything he could to keep Tsukishima in his life, and he was going to find their child, whatever it took. 

“How would you have found me? We didn’t even know each other’s names.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I should have searched. I could have asked my agent, but I didn’t.” 

“If it’s not my fault, it’s not your fault either.” Tsukishima snuggled closer and pressed his nose against Kuroo’s scent gland. He could smell his own scent as it released and the oil slipped down his neck. It was an odd feeling. He rarely felt the oil, and it had been so long since someone had scented him, but he let Tsukishima continue. Anything to give him comfort. 

He nearly jolted out of his skin when cool lips pressed against his throat, and he went boneless in the seat. He tugged Tsukishima closer to him and moved his head aside to give him more access to his neck. He wanted to taste Tsukishima’s scent but would wait until he was ready. 

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima whispered. 

“Hmm?” When he didn’t answer he turned and looked at Tsukishima who was staring back at him intently. 

It felt natural to kiss him in that moment, so he did. He wished the kiss had come at a better, happier time, but this worked, too. The kiss was gentle and soft. He could taste himself on Tsukishima’s lips. The omega made a faint sound, not quite a moan but not quite a whine either. He twisted on the sofa and gathered him in his arms and it was Tskishima’s turn to go boneless. Kuroo took the moment to duck down and taste Tsukishima’s scent. It tasted just as he remembered: ripe strawberries. Tsukishima sighed and his head dropped back. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Kuroo admitted. 

“How long?” Tsukishima murmured. 

“Since I saw you in the cafe.” 

Tsukishima laughed breathlessly. “I wish this had happened at a better time.” 

“Any time is a good time. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

“I meant when we weren’t mourning the past.” 

“Then next time I’ll make sure we’re both happy when it happens. This doesn’t have to be our last kiss, Tsukki. Just the first.” 

Kuroo lost track of how much time they sat on the sofa, holding each other and kissing. It was heaven. Around them, clouds of scent rose and mingled. 

“Kuroo?” 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s getting late. The trains will be stopping soon for the night.” 

“I’ll walk.” 

“I can’t make you do that. I wouldn’t mind you staying over but...I’m not ready. I need to be alone tonight. 

“I understand.” Kuroo stole a last kiss, leaving them both breathless, and extracted himself from Tsukishima’s arms. 

Together they walked to the door and Kuroo slipped his shoes back on. “Are you working tomorrow?”    
  
“No, but...I wouldn’t mind if you came over here. I can make dinner.” 

Kuroo grinned. “Without Yamaguchi?” 

Tsukishima chuckled. “Without Yamaguchi.” 

“Then it’s a date. I’ll call you when I’m on my way over.”    
  
They said their goodbyes and parts with one last kiss and then Kuroo was walking to the station, lost in a fog. 

He had a kid.  _ They _ had a kid. Somewhere out there a little toddler carried a part of him around. He didn’t know how he managed to board the train, but he did. He got off at his stop but instead of turning towards his apartment, he found himself walking in the opposite direction. Despite the late hour, he stood outside Bokuto and Akaashi’s door and banged on the door. 

Bokuto opened it a minute later, a scowl on his face until he saw him. “Kuroo? Do you know what time it is? What’s wrong?” 

“Bo…” Kuroo’s face crumpled. 

He’d held it together all this way, but now, facing Bokuto with a sleepy Akaashi behind him and he just couldn’t.    
  
Bokuto held his arms open and he collapsed into them. Somehow they managed to get back into the apartment and Akaashi was heating water to make tea. 

“What happened?” Bokuto asked as they settled on the sofa. Akaashi’s soft bergamot filled the room. “Is everything okay with Tsukishima? Didn’t you have a date today?” 

“Kou, give him a moment. Let him speak.” 

A cup of tea was pressed into his hands and he let the warmth seep into him. Akaashi sat to his left and he was sandwiched comfortably between his friends. Where should he even begin? He took a deep breath. “We had a date and it went great. He invited me back to his apartment for dinner and I met his friend, Yamaguchi, who interrogated me. After Yamaguchi left it was just us and...oh God... we have a kid.” 

Silence descended on the room. “Bro, you gotta back up for us. You have a what?” 

“When we first met at the breeding house. During his heat. He got pregnant from it. They took the baby from him. He doesn't even know if it’s a boy or a girl, just that it had black hair.” 

Bokuto sucked in a noisy breath and Kuroo was pressed into a broad shoulder. He smelled his lime scent faintly, but Akaashi was trying to soothe them while also masking his distress, which in turn caused Bokuto distress and he whined. 

“Kuroo...I…”

Even Akaashi was at a loss for words and he let his tears slip soundlessly down his cheeks. 

“He said he tried to find it once but his agent wasn’t helpful. And he’s too afraid to try again. But...god, I want to find this kid.  _ My  _ kid! How can I keep going knowing I have a kid out there that I don’t know?”

“Did you tell Tsukishima you want to find them?”

“Not yet. It was...a heavy night. I didn’t really think it all through until just now.” He picked up and blinked blearily at Akaashi. “You’re an omega right lawyer. Can you help me? Us? Can you help us get our kid back?” 

“I’ll do what I can,” Akaashi said, patting his leg. “I’ll start a new case file in the morning, but I’m going to need to talk to Tsukishima. It will be him I’m working for.”

“I can get you the meeting, but can you try to find something before you meet with him?”

“Like what? Case precedents? I can do that. Show him it’s not impossible. Adoptions through breeding houses are illegal. I can compile a list of government documents pertaining to them as well as national cases.”

“I told you my omega is the best,” Bokuto said proudly. “He’ll get your kid back, man. Don’t give up.” 

“I can have documents for you in a week, if that helps.” 

Kuroo nodded. “Then I can show them to Tsukki. If he sees it he’ll be more likely to agree.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Akaashi asked. “A child-“ 

“It’s my child! Mine! No one had a right to force us together and no one had the right to take that pup away from us without our consent. It belongs with us. I know this is hurting him. He’s kept it a secret this whole time. And...and god, I’m falling in love with him.”

“Because of him or because of this kid?” 

He smacked Bokuto’s arm. “I was falling before I knew we had a kid together! I wasn’t going anywhere before and I’m not going anywhere now. I just…I want a chance to make us what we should be. A family. If Tsukki wants that.”

He sniffed back more tears and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Why don’t you spend the night here? You’re exhausted. Bokuto, go get the spare room ready.” 

Bokuto left to do that and Kuroo finished his tea. “I’m sorry I came so late. I just...I didn’t know I was coming here until I was at your door.” 

“You’re always welcome, you know that.”

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“Things will look better in the morning. Come on. Why don’t you take a shower. You can wear some of Bokuto’s clothes so you don’t have to sleep in that.” 

A shower was a good idea. He skipped the bath since it was so let, but the shower was enough to make him feel warm and comfortable. Bokuto’s clothes fit him well enough, and less than an hour later he was in their spare bed and asleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima asks Kuroo to spend the night, and the two discuss the possibility of find their pup.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how their relationship would change after he revealed his secret, but it certainly wasn’t a doting Kuroo who showered him in gifts. He wondered if Kuroo had snapped, but the alpha assured him he hadn’t. 

It started the next day. Honestly, Tsukishima had expected him not to come over, but he did, right after work. Tsukishima was finishing his homework when there was a knock on the door. Opening it revealed Kuroo with a beautiful bouquet of roses. 

“Kuroo-san…”

“Just Kuroo.”

“I didn’t expect you to come over today.”

“I said I would. Is it not a good time? I can leave…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just...surprised.”

“You don’t have to cook dinner for me if you don’t want to. I can order takeout.”

“I have food to cook. It’s fine, really. Come in.”

Tsukishima took the flowers and somehow found a vase in the back of a cabinet. They looked beautiful on the counter. Kuroo joined him in the kitchen, asking if he could help but just got in the way. 

This went on for the next week. If he couldn’t come over for dinner, he stopped at the cafe and left him with a quick kiss and some other small gift. It...flustered him, and Ennoshita noticed. The first day was a strawberry Kit-Kat. The next time it was a strawberry shortcake he said he picked up at lunch but “couldn’t eat.” Tsukishima saw right through that, but he enjoyed it anyway on his break. 

“You’re being courted,” Tanaka noticed during one early morning shift after he’d brought strawberry flavored gummy candies with an embarrassed grin. 

“I am not.”

“Oh please. I might be a beta but  _ that  _ is courting behavior. How cute. I didn’t think alphas still did that these days.”

Well, Kuroo wasn’t most alphas, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

After a week of dinner dates and cafe meetings, Tsukishima invited him for dinner again and asked if he wanted to spend the night. 

Kuroo’s entire face lit up. “You mean like sleep here, with you?”

“Yes but...no sex. I’m not ready for that.”

“That’s fine. I’m just happy to spend more time with you.”

Was it normal to ask an alpha to spend the night but not have sex? It didn’t matter what was because they had their own relationship terms, and he’d put out front what was and wasn’t expected. 

It was nice curling up on the couch that night, watching some show about strangers living together in a house. It wasn’t something he would normally watch, but it was okay when he was settled into warm arms and the scent of balsam. 

He let Kuroo bathe first as he cleaned his already neat room and made the bed comfortable. He set out an extra pillow and just when his nerves were getting to him, Kuroo emerged with a towel around his head. 

“Bath’s free.” 

“Get comfortable, however you like,” Tsukishima said and bolted from the room. 

What was wrong with him, he wondered as he cleaned off and then settled in for a soak. There was no expectations for sex. And it’s not like they  _ hadn’t  _ had sex before. Hell, they had a kid together, technically, so why did this feel so much more intimate?

When the steam in the room got to be too much, he dried off and dressed. Kuroo was sitting on his bed, hands clasped in his lap, with his usual disastrous hair down around his face. 

“I wasn’t sure how you liked to sleep, and I didn’t want to disturb your routine.”

It was thoughtful, and Tsukishima kissed him gently for it before climbing over him and settling against the wall. Kuroo joined him and slid under the covers.

“I thought your bed would be more nest-like. But your blanket is so thick and comfortable.”

“They didn’t let us have nests in the breeding house, and after, in the dorms, it was a shared space so...there were never enough materials to build a proper nest.” 

“And you don’t do it now?” 

“I guess it’s been...taken out of me.”

Those strong, warm arms wrapped around him from behind and the thickest scent of balsam settled over his skin. He inhaled deeply and went boneless. Kuroo kissed the back of his neck and tucked his body close. 

“Maybe together we can work to get that back.” 

“I don’t think I remember how to do it.”

“There has to be a video online or something. Aren’t there fancy websites with pins and things you want to make? I’m sure some omegas posted pictures of how to build the perfect nest.”

Tsukishima snorted. He’d humor Kuroo, but he didn’t  _ need  _ a nest anymore, even if all this talk of one was making him wish for a ring of pillows around his body. 

They fell asleep curled together like that, but it didn’t last long. Tsukishima was awoken by a nightmare and sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. 

He should be used to them by now, but every single one left his heart racing. 

“Tsukki?” 

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you.”

Warm arms dragged him back down into the bed. He fought for a second before a wave of balsam settled over him and he relaxed immediately. He was tucked against Kuroo’s body and one strong leg was tossed over his, anchoring. He felt…safe. Turning into the arms he pushed closer and fell back to sleep with his nose pressed against Kuroo’s scent gland. 

The next morning Tsukishima woke to a lightly snoring Kuroo who looked to be suffocating himself in his sleep between two pillows. 

Ah. So that was how his hair defied the laws of physics. He couldn’t help the smile and the resulting chuckle that followed. 

“Mmm?” Kuroo moaned between the pillows. He tilted his head and smiled back up at him. “You feeling better?” 

“I am, yes. Thank you. I didn’t mean to keep you up.”

“You didn’t. I fell back asleep as soon as you did.” 

Kuroo stretched languidly and tugged Tsukishima down into his arms and kissed him good morning. It was a first for him, and he found he rather enjoyed it. 

“Don’t we both have work?” He finally asked after pushing Kuroo away.

The alpha groaned. “No need to remind me. And you have work and classes today, right?” 

Tsukishima crawled over him to get out of bed and nodded. “Yes. I won’t be home until later this evening.” 

“Call me when you get home.”

“Why?”

“So I know you’re okay.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “I’ve made it home every other day just fine.” 

“Humor me.” 

“Yes,  _ Alpha,”  _ he teased and narrowly avoided being pounced back into the bed. 

“I think I love it when you call me that.” 

“You would.” 

They got ready for work and Kuroo made them breakfast. He frowned when Tsukishima only ate half and pushed the bowl of miso back at him until he sighed and ate it. He’d never been one to eat much to begin with, so this was going to get annoying, and fast. 

As they were eating, Kuroo received a text message. After pouring over it for some minutes, he broached a topic Tsukishima didn’t think he’d hear again for a long time. 

“With your permission, I want to try to find our pup.” 

“It’s hardly a pup anymore.” 

“Our kid, then. My friend, Bokuto? His mate is an omega rights lawyer. The uh...the night you told me what happened I ended up at their place and kind of told them. I had to talk to someone? You know? Maybe you don’t...anyway I asked if Akaashi could help me, but he said he would only do it if you were on board.” 

“Kuroo…”

“Look, I know you didn’t want to get your hopes up, so I asked Asaashi to look into a few things first. He just sent over some documents. I’d like you to look at them before you decide.”

Reluctantly Tsukishima took the phone and read the message. There were attached documents, and he opened each one and gave them a cursory glance, just enough to get the gist of it. He’d included documents from government parties about the illegalities of black market adoptions, about the rights of the biological parents, and two previous cases that had gone to court and won. Of course, those omegas had not been part of a breeding house. They’d been young omegas who lost custody of their children, but were granted their rights back due to extenuating circumstances. 

“None of this applies to me.” 

“The black market adoption does.” 

“But there are no other cases of omegas trying to find their children?” 

“None that Akaashi could find, no.” 

He sighed and pushed the phone back. “How do we even know he can get the information? Were records even kept of who got adopted out to where?” 

“There has to be some sort of paper trail. It’s just...buried under bureaucratic red tape. He has connections. He’s worked with and against the government before and he has an amazing track record. He’s the best of the best, really.” 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said as he reached out and took his hand. “I know you want this...and...and I guess I do too...but I can’t afford this. Even with the government subsidy and my tuition waived…”

“That’s the best part. He’s going to do it pro bono. Like I said, he’s a friend. Plus he said this case would help him advance in his career and it would bring in more clients so he can get more omegas reunited with their children.” Kuroo’s hand was warm where he placed it over his own and he squeezed gently. “Akaashi wouldn’t have agreed to this if he didn’t think he could find our kid and get them back to us, where they belong.” 

The look on Kuroo’s face would have been enough to sway him if he wasn’t so terrified. What if they  _ couldn’t  _ find the kid? Or worse yet, what if the  _ could _ and the adoptive parents, however illegal it was, retained custody? It would be like losing everything all over again, and he wasn’t sure he could handle that. 

But the other option was just giving up. He’d given up a lot in his life. He’d  _ lost _ a lot in his life. His relationship with his parents, his brother. Years of his life. His ability to choose who he shared his heats with. His own family. Kuroo was giving him a chance to get some of that back. With him. An alpha who had been nothing but amazing and perfect in every way. 

Would they have met if it hadn’t been for the breeding house? Kuroo was from Tokyo and he was from Sendai. It wasn’t likely, and he didn’t think fate worked by making his life hell. Wasn’t fate supposed to bring only good things? He didn’t believe in it. Refused. But maybe the universe was apologizing for the shit he’d had to bear earlier and was giving him the perfect mate. Someone who would do anything for him and their family, however unconventional. 

He sighed. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay, we’ll do this.” 

Kuroo didn’t jump over the table like he’d expected him to. Instead he stood, walked around, and dropped to his knees. “What-?” He was cut off when arms wrapped around his waist and he pushed his face against his stomach. 

It was...oddly endearing, and even more so when he realized Kuroo was sniffling. “Kuroo?” 

“We’re going to get our pup back. I promise.” 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo starts spending the night more often, helps Tsukishima build up his nest, and the two meet with Bokuto and Akaashi to discuss their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of domestic fluff to ease the tension in the beginning! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your comments!

Kuroo contacted Akaashi and told him to go ahead, and by that afternoon, after he’d kissed Tsukishima goodbye and gone to work, he had a list of names on their team working to help them. 

He felt lighter than he had in as long as he could remember, and though Akaashi told him not to expect results too soon, that reality wasn’t like television, he still held onto the idea that someday in the future, he and Tsukishima would have their pup back. 

Should he propose? Was it too soon for that? They’d only known each other for a few months at this point, but they had a history together. Would Tsukishima even want to get married? Or would being mates be enough for him? It was all Akaashi had wanted. Maybe Tsukishima would be fine with that. Would he even want a mate? What if he  _ didn’t _ ? Kuroo had no doubt he’d still be allowed in his kid’s life, but he wanted it to be  _ with  _ Tsukishima. As a family. 

He hadn’t gone back to Tsukishima’s apartment that night, but he did talk to him through text. And he did see him the next day. And the day after that. Over the course of the week he’d spent three nights at Tsukishima’s house and even surprised Yamaguchi one morning by answering the door for Tsukishima. 

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting you here this early,” he’d said as he stood in the doorway. 

“I never left,” Kuroo said with a shrug. Hadn’t Tsukishima talked to his best friend about this? Judging by the narrowed eyes he hadn’t.    
  
“Tsukki?” he called into the apartment, shoving past Kuroo. 

“Yeah? Oh. Yamaguchi.” 

“ _ Kei _ .” 

Tsukishima sighed and crossed his arms. It was cute, especially since the tips of his ears had turned scarlet. 

“When were you going to tell me about  _ this _ ?” he said, gesturing between Kuroo and his friend. 

Kuroo mouthed “sorry” over his head and shrugged. 

“We’re dating. I didn’t think I needed your permission for him to sleep over  _ my _ apartment.” 

“But you kept a secret from me.” 

“I didn’t think I had to telegraph my every move.” 

Yamaguchi’s shoulders slumped and and actually felt bad for the guy. He was just trying to protect his friend. Maybe if he stepped in and tried to sort it out. 

“Hey, we’re not doing anything. It’s just a sleepover,” Kuroo offered, holding out his hands appeasingly. It didn’t work. 

“It’s never  _ just _ a sleepover with you alphas. You always have ulterior motives.” 

‘Tadashi, stop. It’s like he said, and honestly that part of my life is not your business, best friend or not. I don’t ask you for details about you and Yachi-san.” 

At the mention of this person’s name Yamaguchi’s face turned scarlet and he hung his head. “Tsukki…” 

“Kuroo, you should get to work.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” 

Kuroo didn’t want to leave, but he figured the two of them probably had things to talk about. He gave him a quick kiss, right in front of Yamaguchi, before he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and left. The door was barely shut behind him when the voices erupted. 

It was easy to get caught up with Tsukishima. The two of them worked well together, filling in gaps where the other was lacking, and over the course of the next month, Kuroo was all but living with Tsukishima. The omega had apparently made peace with Yamaguchi, too, because his friend didn’t bat an eye when Kuroo opened the door anymore, no matter what time of day it was. 

Tsukishima also cleared space in his closet and some of Kuroo’s clothes found their way over. His toothbrush joined the one on the counter. His hair products took up their own space. He started bringing food home with him after work, and the one time Tsukishima worked later, they realized he had no way of getting in. 

And so the next day Tsukishima handed him a key. 

Kuroo was busy, too. He had no idea when Tsukishima’s heat would come, but he wanted to make sure his omega had a real nest for it. He’d found a duplicate of the comforter on his bed and brought it home. Tsukishima had told him it was a waste, but Kuroo insisted he needed a spare, just in case. 

And one night it appeared on the bed, making the mattress plush enough to sink into, and they slipped between the two comforters and Tsukishima slept easily. 

Next he brought in a body pillow which Tsukishima scoffed at. “I’m not saying you cling to much too much-” 

“I don’t cling.” 

“But now you have the option of using the pillow, too.” And then he could hold Tsukishima from behind, which was his favorite position to sleep in now, with his nose pressed against his scent gland. 

Tsukishima insisted he didn’t need it, but it found its way onto the bed anyway and soon he was wrapped around it completely, with Kuroo pressed behind him scenting him until he fell asleep. 

Yamaguchi noticed how rested he looked and he pulled Kuroo aside one night after they’d finished dinner. 

“Does he not have nightmares anymore?” 

Kuroo shook his head. “Rarely. But I’ve ah...been bringing him things to make a better nest. It seems to be working.” 

“He always told me he didn’t nest.” 

“I don’t know of a single omega that doesn’t.” 

“Is that seriously why he hasn’t slept well in years?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, how was he when you would sleep over?” 

Yamaguchi shrugged. “If we shared a bed it was easier for him, but he still had nightmares.” 

“I can hear you two talking,” Tsukishima groused from the kitchen and they broke apart, pretending they were innocent. That ended that conversation. 

Two more pillows joined the body pillow. Feather pillows, this time. Tsukishima didn’t even protest. He grabbed them from Kuroo and positioned them  _ just so _ on the bed and then crawled into his space. 

By the end of the month, more things from Kuroo’s apartment had migrated over and filled Tsukishima’s closet, and the nest had taken shape. It was almost bowl-like and curved at the head and feet which cradled both Tsukishima and Kuroo. It was so comfortable that Kuroo found it difficult to get out of bed in the mornings. He’d never spent any time in an omega’s nest before, but now he knew why Bokuto would randomly stop in a home store if something caught his eye. He got that, now, and the two had even gone shopping once to compare things their omegas liked in the nest. Tsukishima preferred darker colors, but Akaashi liked his to be bright. Apparently it was a point of pride for Bokuto to know what his mate liked, even though Kuroo should have thought that was something all good mates should know. 

The end of the month also brought an update into their case, and Tsukishima agreed to meet with Akaashi and Bokuto at dinner with Kuroo. 

The night of their dinner date slash meeting, as Kuroo was calling it, the two of them dressed up more than usual. Akaashi had chosen a classier restaurant for, as he said, privacy. Kuroo guessed it was probably for the best, but when the two of them walked in and said they had reservations with Akaashi, Kuroo nearly whistled. 

How Bokuto would keep quiet and behave in here he would never understand. 

The restaurant was dripping with elegance. The walls were a dark, chocolate brown. Tables were separated from each other to allow privacy, and the booths had tall backs. Candles lit every table giving it a romantic atmosphere while the lack of flowers kept it a little more casual. 

Akaashi has chosen a table in the back corner, and no one was seated around them. Bokuto looked mildly uncomfortable in his suit, but he perked up when he saw Kuroo. He was about to call out when a look from Akaashi silenced him. Instead, they stood and greeted each other quietly. 

“Akaashi Keiji, this is m- Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima, this is Akaashi, our lawyer, and his mate, Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“The professional volleyball player, I remember,” Tsukishima said and Bokuto puffed up. “Akaashi-san, thank you for your work on this case.” They sat down and waited for the server to fill their water goblets, but Kuroo declined the wine. He knew Tsukishima didn’t drink, and he wasn’t about to either. “I’ll admit I was...hesitant at first.” 

“I understand your hesitancy. It’s a difficult position to be in, and it is, to be honest, a difficult case. Not that I don’t believe we will win, but the steps leading up to it are...trying.” 

“Trying? How so?” Kuroo asked. He’d been getting weekly updates, but they were short and not very illuminating.

“There’s been turnover at the agencies, and their files are a mess. They spent more time and resources caring for those freed from the facilities than they did in organization, which makes it harder on our end. Nothing is in a computer database which makes all of this even more time consuming.”

“How do they not have this in a database yet? It’s been more than three years.” 

Tsukishima and Akaashi both sighed and answered “the government” simultaneously.

“Seems Tsukishima-san understands this well. The good news is that there  _ are  _ records of every birth from the facilities as well as adoption paperwork. The problem comes with finding the correct files. Apparently when there was turnover, there was also consolidation, and the files from the different breedings houses got mixed up. I have two interns from my agency working on separating everything out and scanning it into a network. This might take up a lot of time now, but it will help us in the future when we receive more requests for help. I know it might be moving slowly for you, but I assure you, Tsukishima-san, that as soon as my interns find your information I will be taking over that data.” 

“I understand.” 

“There’s also the problem with how the paperwork was processed. They didn’t exactly use names, but numbers.” 

“We were assigned numbers?” 

“You didn’t know that?” 

Tsukishima shook his head and Kuroo grabbed his hand. “I mean...it makes sense. Why would we have names? I think I heard guards using numbers before, but I don’t know which one would have applied to me.” 

“Okay. The good news for you is that they included dates of birth as well as general descriptions of omega parents and suspected alpha parents. For you, this makes it fairly easy. You’re tall for an omega, and we haven’t found records near your height yet.”

“If it helps, I was the tallest in my facility.” 

“That does. Plus we know when your facility was closed down, and we know from both you and Kuroo the approximate date of birth. We will be able to find which adoption records are from your child as soon as the files are put in order.” 

Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief and Tsukishima slumped against him. The waiter came to take their order, but they hadn’t even looked yet, so they sent him away. 

“We should eat,” Bokuto said quietly. “The food here is really good, even if they make you wear stuffy clothes.” 

Akaashi smiled fondly at Bokuto and they opened their menus. When the waiter returned they were able to place their order. 

“I’ve also brought a detective into the case. He’s worked on missing omega cases before and has a personal vested interest in assisting the omegas from the facilities. His name is Sawamura.” 

Tsukishima’s head jerked up from where he was staring at his water. “Sawamura? Sawamura Daichi?” 

It was Akaashi’s turn to look surprised. “You know him?” 

“He’s mated to my last roommate. They were dating when I moved in with Sugawara.” 

“Will you have a problem with him on the case?” 

“No. He’s a good man. I trusted him to be around. He was always kind to me.” 

“He’s a great person to have on your side. Once we have the adoption paperwork, we’ll be putting him on the case to find the child.” 

Kuroo felt relieved that things were finally moving. Even though it had been a slow start, he felt confident with the update. When the food arrived, he was able to eat and encourage Tsukishima to do more than pick at the food. It was delicious. 

Akaashi ate daintily, unlike Bokuto who ate like he hadn’t seen a meal in a week, but Tsukishima seemed distracted. He didn’t want to be overbearing, but he was concerned and would gently nudge him if he stopped eating for too long. 

He didn’t finish his meal, but he ate enough to satisfy Kuroo that he wasn’t starving himself, and that would have to do. Akaashi did notice it, and he was sure he’d hear about it later. 

At the end of the meal they are offered dessert. Bokuto insisted on eating it, and Tsukishima had been about to say no until he saw the strawberry shortcake and asked Kuroo if he would like to share. Kuroo agreed and ate two bites, but he was happy to let Tsukishima finish it. 

Akaashi insisted on footing the bill and smiled slyly when he said it fell under “business expenses” since it had technically been a business meeting with clients. Kuroo laughed and Bokuto hooted. 

“I’ll keep you updated with any news,” Akaashi said as they parted ways. “I’m sure it won’t be long now. I’ll set up a meeting between you and Sawamura as well so that you can fill him in on what you know. I know it’s probably what you told me, but he’ll want to hear it from you first hand.” 

Tsukishima sighed but Kuroo nodded and wrapped an arm around him. 

“We’ll be ready.” 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo meet with Daichi and Sugawara to talk about the case. Tsukishima feels lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, I apologize, BUT the next one is long and explicit, so be warned and be ready!

Tsukishima was exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his nest. A nest that Kuroo had so persistently insisted he needed. And now that he’d felt the benefits of it, he couldn’t deny how  _ right _ it finally felt. 

Having Kuroo move practically living there was also a plus. There were some nights he slept alone, and he liked the peace, but at the same time he missed being held closely and being soothed to sleep by balsam. Kuroo did hover, a lot, though, and that did irk him. His alpha tried to be sneaky, but he saw him cooking extra food, or making sure the amount of protein they ate was higher. He asked about it, once, but Kuroo  _ insisted _ that as an alpha he needed more protein than others. And with him cooking so many of the meals, he supposed he had to go along with it. 

Was this what it was like, having an alpha to care for him?

As much as he hated it, maybe he also liked it. 

Kuroo came over the next day and let himself in. Tsukishima was finishing his homework on the sofa when he announced that he had good news.    
  
“And?” 

“Akaashi got us a meeting with Sawamura-san. I made sure it fit with both of our schedules, and we’re both off from work and classes. It’s in two days.” 

“Where are we meeting?” 

“He said we could set that up on our own, but I figured we should do it here.”

“Here?”

“Wouldn’t you be more relaxed?”    
  
“I guess.” 

“And you trust him, so I thought it would be easier. Would you want him to bring Sugawara with him?”

“I...I don’t know. I didn’t...tell Sugawara about it.” 

“It might be nice to bring in another friend. For...if things get difficult down the road.” 

“I’ve never been one to talk to people about things.” 

“Maybe it’s time you start. I think it’s best if we have some friends in our corner.” 

Tsukishima sighed. 

“Look,” Kuroo continued. “I have Bokuto that I talk to, and Kenma. You have Yamaguchi.” 

“And you.” 

“And me, yes. But...why not more? People who can be there for you, for  _ us _ , during this process. It’s going to be emotional, and I think we need as much support as we can get.” 

When he put it that way, it did make sense. “I guess...if it’s Sugawara it won’t be so bad.” 

And so Kuroo set up the appointment for their meeting in two days. And in those two days, Tsukishima grew increasingly agitated. 

The house wasn’t clean enough, they didn’t have the right food, Kuroo’s things were in his space. Kuroo offered to remove it all but Tsukishima knew he was being irrational. 

If he would allow himself to admit it, he was scared. 

At the appointed time, a soft knock on their door interrupted another cleaning frenzy and Kuroo insisted he get it. He greeted Sawamura and Sugawara and invited them in. 

Sugawara looked as he did before, positively cheerful and flooding the room with this bright, citrus scent. Within seconds their own scents were overwhelmed by ripe orange and Tsukishima felt a small boost in his mood. He’d forgotten what it was like to live with the outgoing omega. 

“Tsukishima! You look great. I’m so glad to see you again, though I wish it was under different circumstances. You never call me.” A solid hand smacked his back and forced the air from his lungs. 

Sawamura grimaced. “Forgive my mate. He’s enthusiastic,” he said to Kuroo, shaking his hand and formally introducing himself with an added “please, call me Daichi.”

The four of them sat on the sofa and chairs, though Kuroo was perched on the arm of the chair next to Tsukishima. He kept a hand pressed to his shoulder which he was grateful for. 

“I know I’m not officially part of this,” Sugawara started, “but I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I don’t know all of the details of the case, because Daichi wouldn’t tell me, but I have an idea and I’m so sorry, Tsukishima. I had no idea…”

“I didn’t make it known.” 

“Why don’t we get started? I don’t have everything I need yet from Akaashi to start my part, but if I can get what I need from you now, it will make things faster when I am called in.” 

“What do you need?” Kuroo asked. 

Daichi set out a tape recorder and Sugawara pulled out a pad of paper and a pen to take notes.

“Everything.” 

And they got to work. 

It was exhausting retelling the details he’d already told his agent, Yamaguchi, Kuroo. But he did it again. He relayed his agent’s name that had been assigned to his case, mentioned his roommates at the dorms and after in case that was helpful, and told them about his time in the breeding house. He recalled as much as he could about the people that worked there, the omegas he’d had contact with. Things he didn’t think would help but he gave them over anyway. And Kuroo did the same. Everything he knew, he shared, even if it seemed inconsequential. 

But after two hours, Daichi looked satisfied and he shut off the recorder. It was good timing because Tsukishima was at his breaking point. His hands were clenched in his laps and he was struggling to contain all of his emotions. 

How many more times would he have to share this information? Would it even help? Akaashi has been so certain but doubt was creeping in.

“Tsukki?”

They’d never know what gender the baby had been let alone what it looked like. What if it took years? What if the people who stole his child from him had fled the country? What if the courts found him unfit to be a parent even if they were found and the kid was placed for adoption again with someone else?

“Tsukishima!”

He barely heard his name called but he looked up and saw Kuroo, Sugawara, and Daichi looking at him, concerned. Kuroo dropped off the arm of the chair and knelt in front of him, taking his face between his hands. He hadn’t realized he’d been crying until thumbs brushed tears from his cheeks. 

“Tsukki, it’s okay. I’m here. We’re here.” He leaned forward and scented him, pressing their glands together. Tsukishima sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted softly. 

“I know. Me, too,” Kuroo said. “But we’ll get through this, no matter the outcome, okay? And we have friends on our side.” 

“That’s right,” Sugawara said quietly. “We’re here for both of you. It’s going to be fine, Tsukishima.” 

“You can’t know that.” 

“No, but I don’t see how it can’t be. You have people working hard to help. It will take time, and you’ll have to be patient, but the ball is already rolling.” 

“I have everything I need,” Daichi said, packing his records. Sugawara put away the notepad and pen and stood with his mate. “I’ll keep you updated on how things are going with the case. And if you have anything to add, or you need anything, here’s my card. Just give me a call.” He placed his business card on the table. 

“I’ll see you out,” Kuroo said and followed them to the door. 

Tsukishima couldn’t hear what they said from the quiet whispers, but soon the door opened and was locked shut again. Kuroo sank onto the floor and pulled him off the chair and into a tight hug.

“It’s going to be fine. I promise. But if you want to stop, if you don’t want to do this, we can stop.” 

“I don’t want to stop but I’m afraid of so many things.” 

“I know I don’t show it, but I am, too. There are a lot of unknowns in this.” 

“You never show that you’re scared.”

“Trying to be strong for you.” 

“Maybe...I’d rather you were scared with me.” 

“Then I can be scared with you. Come on. Why don’t we go to the nest?” 

Kuroo was strong, but he couldn’t pick up Tsukishima. It was too awkward given his height, but he pulled him up off the floor and held him close as they walked the bedroom. 

Clothes were quickly shed as they crawled into the next. It smelled good, like them. A summer day in the forest with a picnic. Tsukishima inhaled deeply and curled around his pillow as Kuroo curled behind him. 

“Let’s stay in bed the rest of the day. We don’t have to be anywhere, right? So let’s just forget the world and stay in this nest.”

Tsukishima wasn’t one to waste a day, but it sounded like a good idea. And maybe once in a while it was okay to just forget the rest of the world existed. 

One of their phones went off, but they both ignored it. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, but Tsukishima was woken to gentle kisses against his neck and cheek.

“Hmm?”

“Just couldn’t resist,” Kuroo said, rubbing his scent gland against his own. It was comforting, and he let himself be showered with affection. 

Yeah. It was okay to do this every once in a while. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo prepare for their first heat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Explicit sexual content, knotting, dirty talk, etc. Tsukishima finally has a heat and asks Kuroo to be with him for it! They’re finally there! 
> 
> Enjoy!

A month after their meeting with Daichi, Akaashi called with good news. His interns had completed their sorting through the breeding house paperwork and had it scanned into a system. Akaashi had found Tsukishima’s records, and they were working on matching it to birth and adoption paperwork. 

After so long with updates of “still nothing,” it was a relief. Kuroo felt lighter, and he was sure Tsukishima did, too. Of course they were reminded that it would take more time, that there were thousands of documents to pour over. But it was something, and they were moving again rather than sitting in stagnant water. 

Two months after that, Tsukishima approached Kuroo nervously after dinner and sat in the chair next to the sofa. 

“My heat is scheduled for later this week.”

That caught Kuroo’s attention from the news and he turned it off. “Oh? Do you want me to stay at my place…?” 

“I was hoping you’d help me through it.” Tsukishima flushed and stared at the floor. “I haven’t been with anyone since you. And since we’re together…I mean unless you don’t want to…” 

“No! I want to, if that’s what you want. I’d...yes, I’d like to help you with your heat. Are you on anything?” 

Tsukishima nodded. “Suppressants, yes. They make it a little less intense, so it might be different than in the breeding house…” 

“It should be different from the breeding house. You’re  _ choosing _ me for this, Tsukki. This isn’t forced. This is going to make it better because you have a  _ choice _ . And you can reject that decision at any time. If you want me to leave, even if it’s the middle of the heat, I’ll leave. I’ll have Bokuto on standby to come and get me, and, if you want, if it’s not too awkward, we can have Yamaguchi here, if it makes you more comfortable.”

He looked so cute when he made a face that wrinkled his nose. “I’m sure Yamaguchi would stay if I asked him to, but he doesn’t need to hear that.” 

“What if you have him on standby then, too. So he knows if you call during your heat that he should come over. I can give him Bokuto’s number, too, so if I, for whatever reason, can’t call Bokuto, he can.” 

Tsukishima nodded at that. “Yes. Yes, that works.” 

“Is there anything I can help you with to prepare?”

“No. I mean, aside from making sure we have enough food and bottles of water. If you can do that, it would help. I usually do it all myself while I’m trying to get ready and it’s a lot.” 

“What can I help with here aside from that?” 

“Nothing. I might get...agitated with you if you try to help. Everything needs to be just right. You’d only get in the way and I’d say things I didn’t mean.” 

Kuroo was dying to ask what his pre-heat was like in the breeding house but he knew it was none of his business unless Tsukishima told him, so he kept his mouth shut. 

“Any particular food you prefer?” Not that he wouldn’t buy everything at the store and five kilos of strawberries to go with it. 

“Energy bars are good.” 

“Strawberry flavored?” 

“Preferred. Nothing that takes too long to cook. It comes in waves. Sometimes I have a few hours break, sometimes I don’t.” 

“Got it. Nothing that will set the apartment on fire if we have to leave it. Is there anything you  _ hate _ during your heat? Smells, textures?” 

“No eggs, no meats, no fish.” 

“Seriously?” 

“The smell makes me sick.” 

Kuroo frowned. If Tsukishima was going into heat, he was going into rut, and he needed meat during his rut. “Would it be okay if I bought some like...dried meats for myself? I usually eat meat during my rut.” Then again, he never spent on with an omega outside of the facilities. 

“I guess it’s fine as long as you clean up and don’t try to kiss me after eating it.” 

“Okay. I’ll buy some but I’ll try not to use it unless I need to. I’ll find other protein heavy foods. Oh! Shakes. I can make those. That might work.” Even though he loved the taste of grilled fish and meat. “What about after your heat? What will you need?” 

Tsukishima frowned and looked thoughtful. “I’ll be really sensitive for a few days afterwards. I will probably sleep most of the day after. Noodles and rice are preferred foods because it’s easier to eat and digest. About two days after I’ll be back to normal.” 

“How long does your heat last for, so I can take the time off from work? And should I ask for time after to be with you while you recover?” 

“I...don’t know? About the second thing. I’ve never had anyone with me post-heat. Maybe it’s best if I’m alone?” 

“What if I take the day off and stay if you want me to, or I can leave if you don’t.”

Tsukishima nodded. “That works. My heat lasts three days usually. The suppressants I’m on help keep it shorter. Before it was four.” 

“What day do you think it will start?” 

“It will start on Thursday.” 

“Should I take Wednesday off, too, just in case?” 

“No, it will be Thursday.” 

So Kuroo went into work the next day and filed his request for time off for a heat-share and rut. It was immediately approved, and when he got out of work that day he went shopping with a list he’d made. 

Maybe he went overboard with his shopping. They certainly wouldn’t need everything he’d purchased, but they’d use it eventually and Kuroo wanted Tsukishima’s first heat with someone of his choice to be comfortable. He’d bought everything requested and tossed in strawberry kit-kats and other chocolates. Tsukishima scowled at the large, expensive package of strawberries, but he’d immediately bit into one before putting it away. 

As the week went on, his scent intensified and it was all Kuroo could do to keep his hands to himself. He’d found ways to brush against him when he could, but he had to restrain himself to keep from being too pushy. 

On Wednesday he called Bokuto to let him know the plans and gave him Yamaguchi’s number. Yamaguchi came over that same night and glared at Kuroo from across the table. Both of them were pushing proteins on Tsukishima who was starting to feel sluggish. 

“I thought we had reached a truce of sorts,” Kuroo admitted.

“I never said that.” 

“Tadashi, please.”

“If you hurt Tsukishima I will kill you.” 

“I have no doubt, but my intention is never to hurt Tsukki.”

“Intentions are all well and good but it’s the impact that matters.”

“If the two of you would stop posturing.”

“I’m not posturing” they both replied at the same time. 

“We will have you on standby. If Tsukki needs anything he’ll call you. My friend, Bokuto, doesn’t live too far from here and I’ll call him. He has your number now so he’ll know who you are and why you’re calling if you do.” Kuroo slipped Bokuto’s business card across the table and Yamaguchi programmed it into his phone then tossed the card back. 

They finished dinner and Yamaguchi left with a warning to Kuroo. Once the door was locked and the tables cleaned off, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. 

“There’s one more thing we need to talk about before we do this.”

“I told you I’m on suppressants.” 

“No, not that. Umm… mating marks.” Tsukishima froze and he hurried to continue. “I…I love you, Tsukishima. And I want to be with you. Forever. But only when you’re ready. But I bring it up because…I need to know what to expect now. If you ask for it during your heart, I’m not going to be able to give it to you because heats and ruts mess with our minds.”

“I’m not that far gone in heat.”

“I still...I can’t accept it as consent during your heat if we don’t discuss it now.” 

“Did I ask for it during…before?” 

“No.” 

“Then I doubt I’d ask for it now if I didn’t want it.”

“But  _ do  _ you want it?”

Tsukishima paused and considered. “There’s a biological reason mating bites are a four step process. Things happen in the heat of the moment. If every mating bite took the first bite, there would be a lot of omegas mated to people they didn’t want. If I…if I bite you and initiate it during the heat, then you can return it. After my heat, we’ll have 24 hours to discuss it and decide if we want to complete it. So...why don’t we go with that?” 

Kuroo frowned. It was a sensible choice, but what if Tsukishima decided he wasn’t ready to complete the bond after the heat? He’d be devastated. It seemed that Tsukishima sensed his hesitation because he lifted a hand and placed it against his cheek. 

“We should have had this talk sooner. I’m sorry. Things have been so...chaotic that I didn’t think of this. I...love you, too. Thank you for being patient with me.” 

Kuroo pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you for trusting me.”

That night they went to bed, and Kuroo put two bottles of water in the nightstand just in case. 

He woke up in the middle of the night to Tsukishima crawling over him and leaving the room. 

“Tsukki?” 

There was a grunt from the other room, a dragging sound, and then suddenly futon was shoved into the room and spread out on the floor. 

“Where did that come from?” 

“The other room,” Tsukishima snapped. He spread it out evenly. 

“I’m…sorry? If I’m bothering you I can sleep on the sofa, you don’t-“

“Shut up and hand me the blanket.”

Kuroo complied, baffled, and then handed him every other object in the bed. 

“Umm...what…”

“A heat nest, what does it look like?”

“Why not your bed? Wouldn’t it be more comfortable?”

“Have you tried cleaning a mattress after a heat?” 

Okay, so in the first stages of his heat Tsukishima was cranky. Sat on the bed, waiting for instructions. 

It was getting hard to breathe in the room. Not only was it warm, but Tsukisuma’s scent was so thick he felt he could touch it if he just reached out. It was sweet, almost too much so, like dark red, ripe strawberries that were just hours from going bad. It was heady, and when he pulled it into his lungs and tasted the air, he could detect the arousal pooling from his omega. 

He was hard in seconds. He wanted to taste his slick and bury himself in that body, but he was afraid to move until given permission. 

When the bed was to Tsukishima’s exact liming, he stripped off his clothes and demanded Kuroo do the same. He’d never complied with a command faster in his life. 

Tsukishima was on his knees on the futon, and the sight stole Kuroo’s breath. It was incredible. His body was flushed from heat, his cock hard, his body leaking slick. His body heaved as he panted for breath. 

“Come on,” he hissed as he rocked his hips back and Kuroo had to grab his own cock to keep from coming. 

“Don’t rush me. I’m going to give you exactly what you need, but I’m going to take my time doing it.”

Tsukishima whined, a high-pitched sound he’d never made before. 

Not one to waste an opportunity, Kuroo leaned down and ran a tongue through the sweet slick. Both of them moaned. 

“Please, before it hurts,” Tsukishima cried. 

Kuroo sat back on his heels, grasped Tsukishima’s hips, and lined them up. “Are you going to want a knot?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” he hissed, pushing back into his cock. Kuroo bit his lip to keep from thrusting forward and impaling him in one move, and slowly pushed inside.

It was heaven. Everything he remembered and more. When he was fully seated, he leaned over Tsukishima’s back and pressed them together. He rained kissed over his neck and shoulders, licked at his scent gland and sucked the flavor into his mouth. Tsukishima writhed beneath him until it got to be too much and then he moved. 

He said a quick pace, his thrusts short and deep. Their bodies rocked together and Tsukishima came beneath him without warning. It triggered his own orgasm and he pressed deeper as his knot inflated and Tsukishima cried out.

It was beautiful. 

They couldn’t move for at least five minutes, bodies joined as intimately as they could be, and Tsukishima threw a look over his shoulder with lidded eyes. 

“Harder, next time. Fuck me. I won’t break.”

“You’re going to kill me with language like that.”

But he could play that game. Kuroo would make it harder and dirtier. 

When his knot deflated, Kuroo flipped Tsukishima around so he was on his back. Seeing his face made it even better. His cheeks and neck were flushed and his eyes glazed over with lust. He bit his lip and moaned, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Kuroo. 

“Ready for more already?” 

“Yes,” Tsukishima whined, reaching up for him. Kuroo kissed his fingers but didn’t lean down. He wanted to drive him as crazy as he was being driven, so he pressed just the tip of his cock in and then paused. Tsukishima whimpered and tried to thrust down, but Kuroo put a hand on his stomach and stopped him. 

“Tell me how badly you want it.” 

“So badly.” 

“That’s not very convincing.” 

“Stop talking.” 

“I like talking. Tell me how badly you want it.” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

“Language, Tsukki~” he said teasingly. He thrust just a little more in and Tsukishima cried out. His demeanor changed, then, and he became aggressive. He reached up with one hand, faster than Kuroo could move, gripped his hair, and dragged him down. He bit down on his scent gland and pierced the skin. 

Kuroo shuddered and froze as Tsukishima started the bonding process. When he removed his teeth, Kuroo returned the gesture by biting down on his gland. The scent overwhelmed him and he nearly swooned as the sweet taste of him flooded his mouth. 

Tsukishima writhed and Kuroo eased his need by sliding all the way inside. When the bite was finished, he learned back and slowly rolled his hips, easing in and out of him with gentle movements. It wasn’t what Tsukishima wanted, but it was what he was going to get right now. 

When he tried to force the pace faster, Kuroo growled and placed a hand on his stomach, splaying his fingers. He gave one sharp thrust and then another, then stopped. Tsukishima whined again. 

“I’m going to fill you up and put a pup in you. Do you want that?” 

“Yes,” Tsukishima cried. “Please.” 

“Call me Tetsu.” 

“Please, Tetsu.” 

It was enough to snap the tenuous grasp he had on his control. He leaned over Tsukishima, bracing himself against the futon and gave him what he wanted, hard and fast. Tsukishima wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging. Together they came and Kuroo pushed his knot inside. 

Boneless, Tsukishima sank into the futon, gasping for breath. Kuroo felt the sweat dripping down his forehead and along his spine. He brushed gentle kisses across Tsukishima’s face, whispering words of endearment. Tsukishima smiled faintly. 

“Once your knot is down...I think we have a moment of reprieve.” 

“I’ll make us something to eat.” 

“Best now, because the rest will be a marathon.” 

With the break in the heat, they got up, cleaned as best they could. Kuroo made food while Tsukishima bathed, and then they switched. Kuroo showered off quickly and then joined him for some food. Tsukishima had ignored the noodles Kuroo had prepared and was eating strawberries. He sighed and gently took the strawberries away, which earned him a glare, but at least he turned his attention to eat the noodles. 

Kuroo sat next to him at the table and ate his own food. He was parched, and he poured them both a glass of barley tea. It was cool and refreshing, and even Tsukishima gulped it down. 

“How much time do you think we have?” 

Tsukishima shrugged and adjusted his glasses. “Maybe an hour?” 

“After we eat, why don’t we get some rest.” 

He nodded and finished his meal and Kuroo followed him to the bedroom. Rather than the futon, he lay down on the bed and Kuroo joined him. 

They did get an hour of rest before Tsukishima’s heat rose again. 

The next two days continued in the same fashion. They would fuck, fuck again, get a break to clean up and eat, rest, and fuck some more. By the time Tsukishima’s heat broke on the third day, they were both exhausted and sore. 

“Is it really done?” Kuroo asked, panting next to him in the futon. 

“Why, you want  _ more _ ?”

“God, no. As much as I love you and as hot as you are and this was, I’m good for awhile.” 

“Good, because if you come near my ass again in the near future I’ll kill you.” 

“This was  _ your  _ idea, Kei.”

“You agreed to it,  _ Tetsu _ .” 

Kuroo laughed and pulled Tsukishima into his arms despite the weak protest. 

They fell asleep like that and woke up several hours later. Tsukishima’s stomach growled and Kuroo urged them off the floor. “Why don’t you go let Yamaguchi know we’re fine, bathe, and I’ll make us some food.”

“Ok.”

He waited until he heard the water running before pulling on his dirty sweats. Dinner was going to be a heavy meal. He was starving, and he knew Tsukishima would be hungry, too. He was pleased to finally cook meat. 

When Tsukishima was done, they traded places and Kuroo let Bokuto know they survived and he took a hot bath to soak. 

It felt good to let his muscles take in the heat from the hot water, and he felt like he could fall asleep there. He was saved by Tsukishima calling out that dinner was ready. 

Kuroo got dressed in soft, clean clothes. Tsukishima had plated their food and set it on the table. “It looks great,” he said and sat down in what was becoming his seat. Before he could take a bite, though, Tsukishima crawled into his lap, straddled his legs, and presented his scent gland with a tilt of his head. 

Tsukishima was offering himself, offering to complete the bond. He didn’t want to break the fragile atmosphere as he placed his hands gently on his hips and leaned forward to bite into the gland. 

Somehow he tasted sweeter this time, and he closed his eyes as he sucked a mark into the skin. It would be bruised for a few days, and now the bite mark would never fade, connecting them forever. 

When he pulled back, Kuroo presented his scent gland and Tsukishima returned the bite, sucking the gland as he did so. The pain was nothing knowing what this meant.

When it was over, they held each other and Kuroo basked in the moment. He didn’t need words or declarations of undying love from this omega. This quiet closeness was enough. 

“Move in with me.”

“Ok.” 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo have an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Enjoy! Comments are much appreciated. Love you all!

A week after his heat, Tsukishima woke up to a weird cramping feeling in his stomach. He frowned. It was vaguely familiar but he pushed it aside and went about getting ready. He didn’t have to work until noon, but he had homework to finish and Kuroo was getting up for work soon as well. 

They’d fallen into a good pattern and despite some of his initial reservations about having Kuroo there all the time, they’d faded over the week. Kuroo and Bokuto had moved his things in. He didn’t have much in the way of furniture that he was keeping, and he had more kitchen appliances than Tsukishima had, but they were complementary and somehow together they turned what had been a fairly spartanly furnished apartment into more of a home. Maybe that was just his presence, but it was a comfort to come home to their mixed scents. And having his bondmark on his neck was...different. 

He didn’t  _ feel _ different, but he’d noticed a slight change in his scent. It always seemed to carry a bit of Kuroo, even if they were apart for the whole day and hadn’t scented each other. Tanaka was the first to notice it when he came back from his heat and had laughed and clapped his back forcefully. 

“Look at that! Never thought I’d see the day!” Tanaka crowed, earning a glare from Ennoshita. “Our Tsukishima is all grown up and mated!” 

“Get back to work. Congratulations, Tsukishima.”

“Thank you.” 

His classmates had stared at him for a bit in curiosity, but he wondered if it was because he didn’t talk to them and they were trying to figure out how little they knew about him. It didn’t matter. His business was his. 

Yamaguchi had been ready to throttle Kuroo when Tsukishima told him, but he reminded his friend that  _ he  _ had initiated it and  _ he _ had finished the process by giving the last bite, and Yamaguchi relaxed. 

“If it’s what you want.” 

“It is,” he said, and Yamaguchi apologized to Kuroo. 

That morning was just like the others had been. Kuroo got up shortly after Tsukishima and got ready for work. While Tsukishima was working on an assignment, Kuroo made them breakfast, forcing Tsukishima to eat it while he was there, nearly hovering over him until he’d finished. He’d at least gotten the hint that he couldn’t eat as much as the alpha, so he made less for him, but he still worried every time there was a bite left on the plate. 

“I’ve never eaten much. I’m fine,” Tsukishima said on more than one occassion. That morning, at least, they didn’t have that conversation. Kuroo left with a kiss and a time he’d be home, and let himself out. 

He was gone five minutes before all hell broke loose. 

Yamaguchi opened the door and let himself in with a greeting just as Tsukishima’s stomach cramped and all of the food he’d eaten threatened to make a reappearance. Yamaguchi rounded the corner as he threw his books off his lap and ran for the bathroom. His friend was close behind him, not even questioning as he was sick. 

What the hell had he eaten to make him so sick? Nothing in their fridge was bad, and Kuroo seemed fine when he left. 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked when he was done heaving and handed him a cool cloth. 

“Better now? I think.” 

“What was that about?” 

“I don’t know. Bad food, maybe?” 

“Bad food or…” He trailed off and Tsukishima’s body tensed. “Tsukki, your heat was just a week ago.” 

“I’m on suppressants.” 

“Are they still good?” 

He scoffeed. “Of course they’re still good.” 

“Why don’t we check, just to be sure?” 

Tsukishima stood on shaky legs and went through the cabinet to find his prescription. He pulled it out, checked the date, and thrust it at Yamaguchi. “See? Still good.” 

“Okay. That’s good.” 

Still, Tsukishima took it back and read over the instructions. He always took them at the same time of day, even had an alarm in his phone to keep from forgetting, not that he ever did, and he’d never missed a dose since the breeding house. He glanced at the warning under the directions and froze. 

He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know he was pale. He felt his skin cool as chills ran up his spine. 

“Tsukki? What’s wrong?” 

“Warning: If planning a bonding, use a second source of contraception. Bonding hormones lessen the efficacy of this drug.” 

“Oh...oh no.” 

Tsukishima looked up to the mirror and glanced at his bond mark. 

“Tadashi…”

“On it, Tsukki. I’ll be back in ten.” 

Why hadn’t he checked for any warnings on the box before doing this? Was this even common knowledge? How did he  _ not know _ that this was a possibility? If he had known, maybe he wouldn’t have bonded with him this time. Or maybe he would have made sure they had condoms. He groaned and sat on the toilet, holding his head. 

This could not be happening. He couldn’t afford for this to be happening. He had to finish school, and they were trying to find their first child. Now this? 

No. It was fine. It was just a fluke. He’d gotten sick because he’d eaten too much, and now he was fine, and Yamaguchi would come back with the test, it would be negative, and he’d laugh about this a few months later. 

Yamaguchi came back quickly and handed him the wrapped box. He stepped out of the room and Tsukishima carefully read the instructions five times before he opened the box, read them one more time, and then followed them. 

It was only a three minute wait but it was the longest wait of his life. 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked through the door. 

“I don’t know.” 

“What does it say?” 

“It’s not ready yet.” 

“Okay.” 

Time seemed to freeze but somehow the timer went off and he forced himself to look at the test. 

Positive. 

He stared at that piece of plastic, mind slowly emptying. He vaguely heard Yamaguchi ask him if he was okay, and after another few minutes the door slowly opened and his friend was pulling him into a hug. 

“Do you want me to take the day off?” 

“No.”

“Are you sure? I can call in sick. I don’t think you should be alone.”

“I’m fine. I have to work this afternoon anyway.” 

“Are you sure you should go in?” 

“Can’t take more time with my heat last week.”

“Okay. A long pause. “Are you…going to keep it?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Yes? I have to talk to Kuroo. I…we weren’t ready for an infant. We’re trying to find the first.”

“Is anyone really ever ready?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should call Kuroo and have him come home.” 

“What if he doesn’t want this? The one from before is different but this one...we didn’t even talk about any new kids.” 

“I think you need to let him decide how he wants to handle this. It’s your choice, in the end, but he’s the father too and needs to know.” 

Yamaguchi offered to stay several more times, but Tsukishima shoved him out the door and promised he’d call if he needed him. 

The silence in the apartment was almost too much for him, but he managed to get his work done, poorly, and then headed to the cafe. He worked, but poorly, and apologized to Ennoshita every time he messed up an order. At 5:00 his shift was over and he made his way home slowly.

Kuroo would be home, cooking dinner already, no doubt. He’d greet him with a kiss and then steer him to the kitchen table and make him tea. It was their new ritual when he got home first and he welcomed the monotony of it. After the morning he had, he needed normal. 

As predicted, he opened the door with a “tadaima,” and Kuroo came out of the kitchen, pulling him into a hug and a kiss.

“Okaeri,” he whispered. “Dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Okay.”

He let himself be steered to the table and sat down with a cup of green tea. 

When should he tell Kuroo? Should he wait until after dinner? Should he wait until they were in bed? Should he make an appointment with a doctor to confirm it first and then tell him? This was new territory for him. He didn’t like being so uncertain. 

“Is everything all right?” Kuroo asked as he set down the food. 

“It’s fine. How was work?” 

He didn’t look like he believed it, but he answered anyway. “It was the usual. I found a lab that’s hiring in my degree field…”

“Did you apply for it?” 

“Not yet, but I’m going to. Either tonight or tomorrow. It’ll be nice to get a job in my field. Which reminds me, when are you done with your classes?” 

“I have a semester after this one left.” This semester was almost over, but it meant he was going to be heavily pregnant when he finished school. 

“What is it?”

Something must have shown on his face but he wave a hand. “Just...thinking about museums. Wondering if I should start looking now or wait until next semester.”

“Can’t hurt you start now, right? What if it’s a place you really like? Some places hire with the contingency that you will finish requirements within so many months. I say go for it! We can do that tonight. I’ll apply for this job and you look for your own. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He offered him a small smile and finished his meal without causing Kuroo to fuss. His mate looked pleased and offered more, but he declined. 

Together they sat on the sofa with their laptops. Kuroo worked on his application, and Tsukishima knew he should be looking at museums, but he couldn’t. The longer he held this in the more his anxiety rose. 

“Kuroo.”

“Hmm?” He kept typing. 

“Tetsu. We need to talk.”

That got his attention. 

“I knew something was wrong, but I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” He closed his laptop and placed it on the table. Warm, steady arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. “Whatever it is, I’m right here.”

“After you left this morning I got sick. I looked at my suppressants to be sure they hadn’t expired and they didn’t but...I never noticed the warning. They’re not as effective when bonding. So I took a test. I’m pregnant.” He took a deep breath and held it. The silence carried on for some time. “Tetsu. Say something, please.” 

The hold on him loosened and his stomach sank. Kuroo slid off the couch onto his knees and pulled Tsukishima into his arms. He pressed his face against his stomach and it was then he realized Kuroo’s shoulders were shaking. 

“Tetsu?” 

“I’m ok. Give me a minute,” came his muffled voice. Tsukishima rested a hand on his hair and brushed it gently as his alpha tried to stifle the sobs. He pretended not to notice. 

The sobs quieted down time sniffles and soon he felt kisses pressed to his belly. “I’m only a week along.”

“Doesn’t matter. Our pup is in there.” He tilted his head and rubbed his scent gland along his stomach. “In didn’t do this on purpose, I swear. I know I said-“

“It was a heat of the moment thing, I get it. But...well, here we are.”

“Are we keeping it?”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Of course! It’s  _ our _ pup.”

“Then...we have nine months to get ready.”

“For this one. Maybe less time for the other one. I hope.” 

“Me too. I never wanted kids. And now...there’s two.” 

“I wonder if this one will have my hair, too.” 

“Let’s hope not.” 

Kuroo smiled up at him with bleary eyes. “A little one with your looks would be so pretty.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I doubt it.”

“When should we tell people?”

“Umm...Yamaguchi was here when I found out, so if you want to tell Bokuto and Kenma I’m okay with that.” 

“Bokuto is going to freak out. He loves kids. We’ll never have to worry about a sitter.” 

Kuroo was still on his knees, arms wrapped around his waist. “Do you need me to run out and get anything?” 

“What, now? No. It’s fine. I’ll schedule a doctor’s appointment and we’ll go and get the information we need. Before...I was just...there. I was given what I needed.”

“This time will be different. It’s our pup. I’m here. We control everything.” Kuroo nuzzled against his stomach again. “I can’t wait to see you growing bigger and knowing our pup is healthy.”

“Don’t start crying again.” 

“Can’t help it. I’m excited. Should we tell Bokuto together in person, or should I just call him?”

“It’s your decision.” 

“Let’s let it be just us tonight. Tomorrow I’ll tell him.” 

“That’s fine.”

“We should go to bed.” 

“Isn’t it a little early?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Sometimes it’s just nice to curl up in your next and spend time with you.” 

Tsukishima couldn’t argue against that, so they got ready for bed, each taking their turn in the bathroom. Tsukishima was done first, and he crawled into the nest warm from his bath, but it felt lonely without Kuroo. He’d gotten so used to him there, holding him, that too much time in the nest felt...wrong.

It was temporary, though. Eventually Kuroo finished and joined him, and the held onto each other, with Kuroo’s hand drifting every so often to press against his belly. 

He fell asleep with one large, warm hand splayed there, holding him close. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Daichi have updates for Tsukishima and Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you this story is going to have a happy ending. I don't do sad endings. It's just going to take some time to get there. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3 Thanks to all of you lovely readers! I think this is the fastest story I've ever written.

Kuroo wasn’t sure whether to call Bokuto or show up at his apartment, so he decided on the latter. It would be nice to see the look on his friend’s face when he announced the pup. 

He knocked on the door and waited for Bokuto to open it with a grin. “Hey, bro! Haven’t seen you in a while. Busy with your mate?” 

“You could say that.” 

“How’s everything going? You all settled in?” 

“Yeah, and it’s going great! We’ve got this routine down and it’s awesome.” 

“Ma, I tell you. It’s bliss being mated. I love waking up to Akaashi every morning.” Bokuto sighed. I’m the luckiest alpha ever. He’s so smart and talented.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I could say I’m the luckiest alpha, you know.” 

“I’m sure we all could.” 

“I’m sure, but I really am. Tsukki’s carrying our next pup.” 

Bokuto froze and turned to face him. “Say that again?” 

“We’re having a pup.” Kuroo couldn’t help the beaming smile. He knew he must look ridiculous, but he felt so warm and happy inside, it was hard to contain his sheer joy. 

“Like...a new one? Not the one Akaashi is trying to find?’ 

“A new one. Tsukki got pregnant during his heat. He’s setting up a doctor’s appointment as we speak.” 

“Bro!” He was tackled by a strong hug and nearly knocked over. “That’s amazing! Congratulations! Oh man, I’m going to be an uncle!” 

“Yes, you are going to be an uncle. Is Akaashi home?” 

“No, he’s working late tonight.” Bokuto pouted. “I’m all alone.” 

“Well you’ll have to tell him for me. I gotta get home to Tsukki.” 

Bokuto grinned and clapped him on his back. “I don’t blame you. When I first bonded with Akaashi, all I wanted to do was be around him. Being apart for too long felt...wrong.” 

“Yeah, I feel that. I wish we had another week off for his heat just to spend the time together. And knowing his carrying our pup makes me want it even more.” 

“Then what are you waiting for? Get home to your mate!” 

Kuroo laughed as he was shoved to the door and out it with another congratulations. He tossed a goodbye and a wave over his shoulder and with a light step made his way home. 

***

The next month seemed to pass in a blur. Tsukishima made his doctor’s appointment and the doctor confirmed that he was, in fact, pregnant. Kuroo couldn’t contain his excitement and openly wept in the room with Tsukishima after the doctor had left. Tsukishima, for his part, patted him on the back. 

“We have a lot to get ready.” 

He finished classes for the semester and had more time off at home. Kuroo had gotten an interview for the lab position and it had gone well. They informed him that they were in the beginning phases of the interview process. Time would tell whether or not he got it. Tsukishima also applied to several museum positions, but had yet to hear back. 

A month into the pregnancy and he wasn’t showing. Kuroo frowned whenever he tried to lift Tsukishima’s shirt and peek at his stomach, which quickly earned a swat on his hand. 

“It’s too soon. You’ll feel it when it gets bigger,” he said, clearly annoyed. For his part, he was sick on some mornings, but it was tolerable. He learned what foods upset him and which worked best. Kuroo was glad that protein seemed to be something that made him feel more at ease, and he pushed as much as he could. 

Akaashi called one afternoon while he was at work and asked to set up a meeting at their apartment with both him and Daichi. 

They had information. 

Kuroo immediately called Tsukishima, cleared their schedules for that same day, and waited tensely. 

“I can’t eat,” Tsukishima admitted, pushing his plate away.

“The baby?”

“No, anxiety.” 

“Me, too,” Kuroo said, pushing his own plate away. Butterflies threatened to expel all of the food he’d eaten. He wished he’d been able to make the meeting earlier, but neither man was able to get there before the evening. 

“No matter what they say, it’s okay. We’re okay.” 

“I should be comforting you.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “I’m not some delicate omega in need of protection, Kuroo. You’re the one that gets emotional over everything.” 

“I’m excited! I can’t help it!” 

Tsukishima smiled. “Why don’t we just forget dinner tonight. We can eat after if we’re hungry.” 

If everything went well, he meant, but the words went unspoken. Together they put away the food and cleaned the kitchen. Tsukishima put the news on in the background, but Kuroo was too preoccupied with his thoughts to really pay attention. 

At half-past six there was a knock on their door and Kuroo jumped up. “I’ll get it.” 

He opened it to find Akaashi and Daichi without their counterparts, and for that he was glad. This was too personal to have everyone else involved.    
  
“Come in,” he said with a gesture and stepped back. 

Akaashi smiled and slipped off his shoes, lining them up neatly. “Bokuto tells me congratulations are in order.” 

Kuroo beamed and nodded, accepting the hug. 

“Oh? Congratulations for what?” Daichi asked. “What have I been kept out of the loop of?” 

“Nothing to do with the case,” Akaashi assured him. 

“Two congratulations, actually,” Kuroo said, tilting his head to reveal his bondmark. “And Kei is having our pup.” 

Daichi slapped him on the back hard enough to send him stumbling. “Congratulations! That’s wonderful news. Is it alright if I tell Suga?” 

Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima who shrugged and nodded. “That would be fine.” 

“He’ll be so excited for you. He loves pups. Did he tell you he finished school and recently got a job as an elementary school teacher?” 

“No, we haven’t talked since you came over.” 

“If you get him on the phone, he’ll talk about those kids for hours. There’s always something new and wonderful going on.” 

“Uh-oh, does that mean there’s going to be a little pup of your own soon?” 

Daichi flushed and shrugged, changing the topic quickly as they sat down at the recently cleared table.

“We finally got all of the information we needed from the breeding house files,” Akaashi said, pulling a thick folder from his bag and placing it on the table. “Thanks to the information you gave us. Not all of the paperwork will be easy to fill out, but you were...unique among the omegas there, and the birth records noted it as well.”

“Once the paperwork was found, I took over the case. We were able to find the family that adopted your pup. That’s the good news.” 

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and held on to it.

“They still reside in Japan, in Osaka. They are a well known, influential family with a lot of ties to philanthropy. That’s the bad news. But the good news is that while they, the Kobayashi family, are known on the surface for their donations, the source of their money is nearly all illegal. Black market goods, money laundering, you name it. We think they were also involved in the breeding houses. The police have been wanting to get them for years, but could never touch them. Nothing stuck. But now? We have proof of a black market adoption. They won’t be able to cover this up, and we will get them. The agency they used to ‘adopt’ is now known as being in connection with the breeding houses.” 

“And the pup?” Kuroo leaned forward, anxious. Tsukishima’s hand shook slightly in his. 

Akaashi and Daichi looked at each other with small smiles. 

“Would you like to see her?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima gasped softly. “Her?”

“A daughter,” Kuroo said just as quietly. “We have a little girl.”

“Yes, yes I want to see her.”

Akaashi reached into his folder and pulled out one picture, the image clearly cropped and enlarged, of a baby. 

“As near as we can tell, she is a week old in this photo.”

Kuroo stared at the sleeping infant with hair as black and wild as his own. Tsukishima reached out and touched the edge of the picture. Her cheeks were just the tiniest bit chubby and she had her fists clenched near her face in defiance. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she looked angry in her sleep, but she was precious. 

“I remember this hair,” he whispered.

“This picture was from her first birthday.”

Another picture slid across the table, and they saw their daughter sitting with tiny black pigtails and golden brown eyes, just like Tsukishima’s. She was reaching out her chubby hands for something out of frame and her mouth was tipped up in a toothless smile. 

“She’s adorable,” Kuroo managed to get out through the blockage in his throat.

“And this picture,” Daichi said, removing one from his jacket pocket, “is from last week. This is Hikari.” 

“Hikari.” A sob broke through Tsukishima’s lips as they both stared at the picture of a smiling little girl, just over three years old, standing in a garden with her hair still in pigtails. She wore a pale blue dress that reached just past her knees with a darker blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. She still had some of that chubbiness to her, but she looked so soft and cheerful. 

“She’s beautiful,” Kuroo corrected. “ _ Our  _ daughter is the most beautiful on this planet.” 

“She is.”

“When can we see her? When do we get her back?”

Daichi sighed. “That’s going to take some time. We’ve started the paperwork and things are in motion, but we need you to be patient. These people have a lot of money to throw around, and we fully expect a fight.”

“But she’s safe, right?” Kuroo asked. 

“She is. If she were in any danger we would get her out. But we need to go at this through legal channels or it might backfire on us. But right now she is safe and healthy, and from the looks of it and reports we were able to obtain, happy and spoiled.” 

“I should be the one spoiling her,” Tsukishima murmured, his fist clenching painfully in Kuroo’s hand. 

“What will you do?”

“Leave that to my team,” Akaashi said. “The less you know, the better, when it comes to this. When it’s your turn to act, we will have you fully prepared. At some point you will have to face a judge for custody, but for now, our teams will take care of all the details. We will get you updates as often as possible. We just need you to hang in there. Can you do that?”

Kuroo looked to Tsukishima who still held the final picture in his hands. He sniffed and looked up, nodding. “Yes. Yes, we can do that. For Hikari.” 

“For Hikari and this new pup,” Kuroo added. 

Tsukishima nodded and he turned his gaze back to the picture. “Can we keep these?” 

“Of course. They’re yours.” 

“Is there any way you can get more?” Kuroo asked, wanting to plaster the pictures on every wall in the apartment. 

“We can try, but there are no guarantees. The first two were difficult to get, but the last one was a bit easier. They take Hikari out often to many different places. I can see if my detectives can get more images.” 

“Not if it risks the case,” Akaashi admonished. “I know you want to see more of her, but we have to be careful. If this family gets word that we are coming to take Hikari back, I’m not sure how they will react. Worse case scenario is they flee the country. It would be difficult to track them, and we’d lose valuable time. And depending on what country they ran to, we might not be able to get them back.” 

“You have to get her back,” Tsukishima snapped. 

Kuroo rubbed a hand down his back, wishing they were alone so he could scent him properly. 

“We will. But like we said, we need time.” Daichi frowned. “I promise, I’m good at my job and she will be yours again. We won’t do anything to jeopardize this case.” 

Kuroo stood. “Thank you for all of your hard work. We appreciate it, even if we seem antsy.” 

“Understandable.” The two men stood. “We’ll be in touch soon, we promise.” 

Kuroo walked them to the door, leaving Tsukishima sitting at the table. He waved them off and then locked up behind him. When he returned to the table, Tsukishima still sat still, staring at the newest picture. 

“I can never get that moment back. When she was first born. I’ll never have that moment with her.” 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. Kei, that is in the past. What’s important is the future. We’re going to get her back, and now we have a new pup on the way. One you  _ will  _ get to be a part of for every moment. I won’t let anyone take this pup from us, okay?”

Tsukishima nodded. 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed. We deserve an early night after that. Where do you want to put the pictures for now?” 

“In our room.” 

“You got it.” He picked them up carefully and helped Tsukishima stand. He placed the pictures on the nightstand next to the bed. “Tomorrow I’ll pick up frames for them, okay? So they’re easier to handle and won’t get damaged.” 

“Okay.” 

He helped Tsukishima undress and helped him into the nest. Tsukishima was needier that night, and he held him closer, scenting him until he fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Akaashi have bad news about the legal proceedings and Tsukishima has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I love you all.

The case was slower going than they would have liked, but Daichi and Akaashi kept their promise and kept them informed of the situation, as much as they could. 

A month after their meeting, Daichi let them know that they had filed a motion to have the adoption overturned, and that they, on behalf of the biological parents, were suing to have custody of Hikari returned to them. As was expected, the family fought back, throwing lawyers and money at the problem. 

Akaashi told him not to worry, that the case would be going before a judge, and the judge in question often ruled in favor of omega parents. 

A court date was set for a month out, and there was nothing they could do but wait. Kuroo demanded to know why she was still with them if there was an ongoing legal battle over her, and Akaashi sighed. 

“It comes down to money. But don’t worry. Daichi is watching them and she is safe. You will have your day in court and you will get your daughter back.” 

Tsukishima wished he had as much money as this family did, but he also wished this had never happened in the first place. 

He continued to work, but Kuroo hovered when he was home, constantly around to attend to him and it grated on his nerves. 

He tried to be grateful. Kuroo was a thoughtful mate and cared about his and the baby’s wellbeing. He practically ran himself ragged with all the attention he put on Tsukishima. 

“Sit down,” he commanded when Kuroo nearly tripped on his own feet trying to get something he thought Tsukishima  _ might  _ need. “You’re making me nauseous with all the movement.”

“Do you need-“

“I need you to sit down!” He winced and pressed a hand against his stomach which was the wrong move because Kuroo was in his space a moment later. 

“Is it the baby?”

“It’s you. I need you to stop. Just sit down and be quiet for awhile.”

“But-“

“I’m  _ fine. _ The baby is  _ fine. _ We need you to calm down.”

“Can I at least hold you?”

Tsukishima sighed. “Yes, that’s fine.” He relaxed in Kuroo’s arms as he was scented and closed his eyes. It was comforting to have him there, even if sometimes he did too much and got on his nerves. But he supposed all mates were like that. 

The next month passed all too slowly for Tsukishima, but the court date approached along with his third month. Kuroo was thrilled when he saw what he claimed to be a bump. Tsukishima stood in the mirror and looked at himself sideways. It was hardly anything, but if it made Kuroo happy, then so be it. 

The problem was getting any work done when all Kuroo wanted to do was touch him. 

“Why?” Tsukishima asked him one day when he had to slap his hands away for the third time. 

“I don’t know. It’s an impulse, I guess? I just...I feel better touching you.”

“Could you touch me somewhere else and not my stomach? It’s going to give me a complex.” 

The lewd grin on Kuroo’s face alerted him to what he’d said wrong and he sighed when he was dragged off to the bedroom for what Kuroo claimed to be “bonding time.” 

At least it worked to keep his hands off his stomach for a few days. 

Their court date was set for Friday that week, and on Wednesday they were at home when Akaashi and Daichi stopped by, unannounced. They had been about to eat dinner and the table was set, so it was especially surprising. 

Kuroo was the one who got the door as Tsukishima tried to determine whether or not they had enough to feed them all. 

“We’re sorry for the intrusion. We won’t be long,” Daichi started. Akaashi remained at his side, silent. “We just wanted to let you know, in person, that there’s been a change of plans for Friday.” 

“What? What happened?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly on high alert. 

“The Kobayashi family was caught trying to leave Japan with Hikari. They were intercepted at the airport and arrested on charges of child endangerment.”

Tsukishima gasped and felt his knees grow weak. He grabbed onto his chair and tried to steady himself as Kuroo rushed to his side. 

“What about Hikari? Is she okay?” 

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s in protective custody at the moment and will be staying with a foster family trained for such situations.” 

“She would be better off with us! We’re her real parents!” Kuroo argued. Tsukishima’s heart raced at the thought of losing their little girl to more people they didn’t know. He felt a sharp pain in his side that stole his breath. 

“We understand how you feel, but we need to follow the letter of the law. She won’t be going back to the Kobayashi’s, but we still need to face the judge to get you custody. This might push the process off a bit or speed it up, we aren’t sure yet. We will file for an emergency hearing and try to get this through as fast as we can,” Akaashi explained calmly. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima whimpered. 

Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. “But we’re ready for her, almost, we can get it done tomorrow if we need it. We just need to get a bed for her and-” 

“Tetsu!” Tsukishima cried out, doubling over. 

“Kei? Kei, what’s wrong?” 

“The baby,” he managed to gasp as another cramp hit him and he all but collapsed on Kuroo. 

“Call an ambulance.” He was suddenly all business as he ordered Daichi and Akaashi around, gently helping Tsukishima onto the floor and grabbing a pillow from the couch to tuck under his head. “Breathe slowly for me, Kei.” He placed a gentle hand on his stomach and the warmth soothed the pain. 

“An ambulance is on the way,” Daichi said and Akaashi was at his other side, taking hold of his hand. Bergamot flooded the room so intensely it drowned out Kuroo’s distressed balsam and he closed his eyes. 

“Relax and take a deep breath. You’re stressed and it is affecting the baby. You’re fine, the baby is fine, Hikari is fine. Everything is fine.” 

There was a whine to his right and Tsukishima realized it was Kuroo. He squeezed his hand. 

What happened next was a blur. Paramedics arrived and despite his insistence that he could get up, Kuroo and the medics insisted he be placed on a gurney. An oxygen mask was fitted over his face which he tried to bat off, but Akaashi calmly told him to let the medics do what they needed to do. 

“We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Daichi told Kuroo and then he was loaded into an ambulance with Kuroo at his side and a medic checking his vitals. 

The ride was fast but not fast enough. When he thought about what was happening, his heart rate spiked with alarmed the medic and they encouraged Kuroo to talk to him to calm him down. But nothing he said was working. Squeezing his hand, he finally reached up and rubbed the scent gland on his wrist against the one on Tsukishima’s neck and his body relaxed by slow fractions. The smell of balsam and strawberry flooded the sterile ambulance and he wondered lazily how they would ever get the scent out. Endorphins flooded his brain and he smiled, breathing easier. 

He hardly noticed when he was unloaded and rushed to a private room where a doctor he didn’t know came in. Nurses buzzed around him but Kuroo stayed at his side, telling everyone what had happened with some of the more personal details left out. 

More machines were hooked up to him to monitor himself and the baby. An ultrasound was brought in and the doctor scooted closer as he spread the gel over his abdomen and pressed the wand to his stomach. 

He held his breath as Kuroo squeezed his hand. Around him he could hear beeps and whirs and a strange, alien-like sound emanating from the machine. 

The doctor smiled. “Well, little one. You gave us quite a fright.” 

“Is...is it okay?” Kuroo asked shakily. 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, your pup is fine. The heart rate is a smidge higher than we’d like, so we’re going to have you spend the night, possibly two in order to make sure you’re okay. You’ll have the best care.” 

“And after that?” 

“Well, we’ll call in your primary doctor and discuss options. It seems like this was stress induced. From the sound of it, you have a lot of stress in your life at the moment, and we’re going to have to work on controlling that.”

Tsukishima snorted.

“I know, it’s difficult. I’m likely to recommend bed rest for one month, but we will see what your doctor decides as well.” 

“Bed rest?” His heart rate spiked again. 

Kuroo rubbed his arm. “Calm down, Kei. It’ll be fine. Think of our pup.” 

He took a deep breath and lay back in the bed. “Is that necessary?” 

“We’ll see tomorrow, but you definitely need to keep the stress off. Let’s get you settled in for the night and we can discuss this tomorrow when everyone has calmed down.” 

Tsukishima nodded and returned the kiss Kuroo gave him before he left to complete the intake papers. He wasn’t gone long, but it was enough for him to imagine every worst case scenario. When the machines started beeping he closed his eyes and took deep breaths, resting a hand on his stomach. He was not going to lose this pup. Not after he’d already lost one. 

Kuroo returned some time later with a nurse who helped Tsukishima into a hospital gown. When she left, Kuroo climbed onto the narrow bed with him. “I got permission to stay, and I’m not leaving your side. I asked Yamaguchi to check on our apartment. I’m pretty sure I forgot to lock up.” 

“Thank you.” 

The nurse that came to check on him sometime later and glared at Kuroo, but Kuroo just gave it right back. It was amusing, at least, and Tsukishima had to hide a quiet chuckle as she admonished him for being on the bed that was clearly too narrow for the both of them. 

“Alphas,” she muttered as she left the room. 

They slept that night, and eventually Kuroo moved to a chair next to the bed when Tsukishima complained that there wasn’t enough room. Kuroo kept a hand on the bed, though, and he was able to get some sleep even though it wasn’t his nest. 

The next morning the doctor came to check on him again and was pleased with whatever he saw on the machines and charts. At noon he came back with Tsukishima’s primary doctor. 

“Tsukishima-san, I hear you gave everyone quite a scare last night,” Suzuki-san said as she read over the numbers in the chart. 

“Yes, well…” 

“Stress induced, it seems, though your numbers are much better this morning.” 

“Does that mean I can go home? I don’t like this bed.” 

She laughed with the other doctor. “I can imagine you don’t. I spoke with Ito-san and we decided that, since your numbers have improved and the pup is stable, it would be best for you to return home to prevent you from becoming more stressed out. What I am going to recommend, however, is bed rest for the next month.” 

“Bed rest?” 

“Yes. A partial bed rest, however. For the first two weeks I’d like to you to remain in bed and not lift any heavy weights or cause undo stress on your body. After two weeks you can resume any exercise routines you may have.” 

“What about work?” 

“You work at a cafe if I remember correctly?” 

“Yes.” 

“You may return to work in two weeks for a limited four hour shift with no heavy lifting. However, if you feel any discomfort you are to cease work immediately and come to my office.” 

Tsukishima sighed. “I’ll speak with my boss.” 

“And I’ll write up a letter informing him of your restrictions while we work on getting you discharged. I’m also going to set up an appointment for a month from now. It will be a good time to check on that pup of yours.” 

“That sounds good, thank you.” 

“Okay, give us a bit and we’ll get you two home.” 

Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed as soon as they left and breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad we’re going home today. And don’t you worry, I’ll take care of everything at home.” 

Tsukishima groaned. It was the last thing he wanted. Kuroo would probably not even allow him to bathe alone. 

And that was exactly what happened. 

When they got home the apartment had been cleaned by Yamaguchi. All food from the previous night had been put away and a note left on the table. Kuroo ushered Tsukishima to the bedroom, had him get comfortable, and then ran around trying to think of everything he might need. 

Tsukishima drew the line at being carried to the bathroom. 

“Kuroo, stop being ridiculous. I can walk.” But Kuroo insisted on helping him bathe, and Tsukishima finally relented, wondering if it was the alpha’s way of reassuring himself that both his mate and pup were fine. 

If that was the case, Tsukishima wouldn’t begrudge him the pampering, and maybe, if asked, he would admit that it was nice to have strong hands massaging his shoulders as he bathed. 


End file.
